Desfile de Corazones Rotos
by Scripturiens
Summary: Mimi y Yamato han terminado y ella se ha tomado la popular frase "soltera y sin compromiso" un poco a pecho. Cada quién maneja sus desamores como puede; sólo pregúntenle a Ishida Yamato. [UA]
1. Implosión

**Nota de Autor:** No puedo evitar comenzar nuevas historias. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Supongo que esto es un _crossover_ de algún tipo pero no estoy etiquetándolo como tal porque sólo estoy usando algunos personajes, no combinando tramas. Honestamente, creo que es agradable reconocer algunos rostros amistosos, ¿no?

Es tarde y ha sido algo cansado adaptarlo, así que si encuentran errores que se me hayan pasado por favor háganmelo saber.

* * *

**Summary:** [UA] Alejarse de alguien que amas no es tan difícil como la gente dice; lo verdaderamente difícil es verlos desfilar con sus nuevas y mejoradas parejas. Sólo pregúntenle a Ishida Yamato.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de Digimon, Free!, Ouran High School Host Club, Mahōka Kōkō no Rettōsei o Code Geass. Ellos (y todos sus personajes) son propiedad de sus creadores y yo sólo los pido prestados por el momento.

* * *

Llevaban horas en ello, si las palabras del rubio eran de fiarse.

Un joven con una mata de cabello castaño y desordenado se sentó en el banquillo, secándose el sudor de la frente con una toalla que la chica pelirroja le ofreció sin mirarlo. Ella, junto con el chico más joven estaban mirando a lo lejos, y su boca se curvó hacia abajo con disgusto. Su mirada se posó en la pareja y él hizo una mueca. Discutían, de eso no había duda. No podía oír lo que decían, pero su rostro estaba deformado en una expresión de enojo, sus mejillas encendidas de color rojo oscuro. Él, por otra parte, parecía lívido. Se dijeron cosas; pisoteó el suelo con su pie y el alto rubio ante ella levantó los brazos con dureza, en expresión de renuncia. Lanzando su larga cabellera color miel por encima del hombro, Tachikawa Mimi se alejó de él y de su vista.

Escuchó el suspiro colectivo y se cruzó de brazos mientras Ishida Yamato se acercaba lentamente. Masajeaba su sien y parecía a punto de implosionar. Sin decir palabra, su hermano menor le ofreció una botella de agua que tomó en silencio y bebió durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Sora, la pelirroja, le preguntó después de un momento.

—Sí—dijo, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Taichi, tratando de ser el buen amigo que era, se puso de pie, aplaudiendo su espalda con buen humor.

—Lo superará—le aseguró—, simplemente dale un día o quizás dos. Estarán el uno encima del otro en poco tiempo.

Takeru rió disimuladamente e incluso Sora tuvo que sonreír. Pero Yamato frunció el ceño por un segundo antes de que su rostro volviera a la misma y perfecta máscara de indiferencia.

—No esta vez—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—, hemos terminado.

Ninguno de ellos lo había esperado. La mandíbula de Taichi se abrió tan rápido que la sintió desencajarse de su rostro; Sora se llevó las manos a la boca y Takeru produjo un sonido extraño, casi estrangulado. Yamato los miró a todos con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó extrañado.

— ¿Qué – qué quieres decir con _qué nos pasa?_—Sora le preguntó—. Tú, ¿estás bien, Yamato?

—Ya dije que lo estaba, Sora.

— ¿Qué diablos pasó?—preguntó Taichi.

—Rompimos—se encogió de hombros otra vez—. Sucede.

— ¿Por qué pelearon?—Takeru preguntó, cejas aún disparadas en alto.

Su hermano suspiró suavemente, sacudiendo la botella de agua antes de tirarla al aire y capturándola con su mano derecha. A Taichi le pareció que la agarraba con demasiada fuerza, pero decidió no comentar al respecto en caso de que decidiera poner a prueba su agarre mortal en algo más carnoso, como su cuello.

—Sólo cosas —masticó el interior de su mejilla—, no es importante.

Comenzó a alejarse, terminando su botella de agua y luego arrojándola con una precisión verdaderamente impresionante a la papelera más cercana. Luego, Taichi juraría que vio humo salir de ella.

—Yamato —Sora comenzó, pero él la cortó de golpe.

—Déjalo, Sora.

Sora se quedó en silencio, pero intercambiaron miradas preocupadas tras su espalda. Taichi se sorprendió al escuchar su extraño tono de voz; el rubio era por lo general más tranquilo que eso y era extraño, verlo tan afectado por alguna cosa. Por otra parte, pensaba que no debería sorprender a nadie que la fuente de su consternación fuera Mimi. Tenía una manera de convertir por completo a Yamato que tanto lo aterrorizaba como lo impresionaba – cualquiera que pudiera esgrimir tal poder sobre su amigo era sin duda una fuerza a tomar en cuenta.

—Iré a ver a Mimi—Sora anunció, sorprendiendo a Taichi y Takeru al soltar su bolso sobre su hombro—. Me avisan si les dice algo, ¿de acuerdo?"

—Er ... _seguro_ —Taichi acordó, tomando su propia bolso y asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Takeru para que pudieran alcanzar a Yamato, que era ya sólo un punto indefinido en la distancia.

Lo alcanzaron en un momento, cayendo a paso silencioso a cada lado suyo. Habían sido amigos desde que tenía memoria y ellos habían sido una pareja casi por tanto tiempo. Bueno, no exactamente. Recordaba a Yamato hecho un manojo de nervios alrededor de ella durante la escuela media, pero de alguna manera pudo resolver sus cosas antes de que terminará la secundaria. Ahora, con casi tres años en su relación, pensaba que estarían más allá de las pequeñas disputas tontas pero de alguna manera se seguían acumulando.

—Yamato ...

—Juro por Dios, Taichi, voy a romperte la nariz si terminas esa frase.

—_Cielos_ —Taichi exclamó, dejando escapar un silbido—. Había olvidado el maldito lunático que realmente eres.

Yamato suspiró audiblemente, utilizando la poca restricción que le quedaba para meter las manos en el interior de sus bolsillos en vez de escurrir el cuello de Taichi.

—Voy a dar un paseo—se volvió hacia los dos, entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente—. _No me sigan_.

— ¡Hey!—Takeru se quejó—. Se supone que tienes que preparar la cena esta noche.

—Vamos—Taichi intervino, sosteniendo su brazo—. Yo te llevaré a cenar.

El joven rubio parecía a punto de quejarse, pero una mirada más a su hermano mayor le hizo callar.

—Bien—dijo—, pero tú invitas.

-x-

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sora encontrara a Mimi, pero eso no era particularmente sorprendente; había imaginado que su amiga se iría directamente de regreso a su auto. Lo verdaderamente sorprendente fue que cuando llegó a ella, Mimi no estaba llorando. Maldecía mientras buscaba algo dentro de su bolso (y muy coloridamente, valía agregar), pero no parecía estar más molesta de lo que estaría si hubiera salido de casa sin su labial preferido.

— ¿Mimi?

— ¿Qué? —fue la grosera respuesta. Mimi se volvió, relajándose al verla—. Oh, Sora. No sé qué me pasa, lo lamento.

— ¿Qué sucede, Mi?

—No puedo encontrar mis – _malditas llaves_—murmuró con exasperación—. Oh no, espera – no me digas que las dejé con ese – ah, no, aquí estás, _pedazo de mi_—se detuvo en seco, levantando una ceja al ver la expresión de Sora.

—Siento que hayas tenido que ver—,

—No, está bien Mimi, no te preocupes por nosotros—,

—Es que voy tarde a mi cita en el salón y bueno, sabes cómo me molesta.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿De qué hablas _tú_?

—Pensé que estabas molesta por Yamato—Sora dijo simplemente. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que tergiversara su camino fuera de la conversación. Siempre la impresionaba la habilidad de Mimi para frenar cualquier cosa de la que no quería hablar. Su rostro cayó por un segundo y luego reajustó los tirantes de su bolso sobre su hombro.

— ¿Por qué debería…?

—Mimi, ni siquiera lo intentes.

Cedió a regañadientes.

—Rompimos. Es un idiota. Estoy bien. ¿Qué más necesitas saber?

—Mimi, vamos, no puede ser tan simple…

—Sí lo es, Sora—Mimi la interrumpió—, terminamos y eso es todo.

Caminó alrededor del coche y abrió la puerta, entrando sin decir una palabra más. Vacilante y luego de unos segundos, bajó la ventana y miró a Sora por detrás de un par de enormes lentes de sol oscuros.

— ¿Necesitas que te lleve a alguna parte? —preguntó, más por cortesía que otra cosa. Sora lo sabía, por eso ella negó con la cabeza y le ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa.

—No, eso está bien—dijo—, cuídate, Mi.

—Te llamaré más tarde—Mimi gritó, agitando su mano antes de conducir lejos con más prisa de la necesaria. Sora la miró hasta que desapareció, una mano tocando su mejilla mientras se preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que acababa de suceder. Ella sabía que era su deber como mejor amiga respetar el deseo de Mimi que la dejara sola, pero también había aprendido (gracias a Mimi, nada menos) que era su deber conocer cuando necesitaba ignorar sus deseos. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su falda, sacando su teléfono móvil. Marcando el número correcto, hizo la primera llamada.

—Miyako? Sí, ¿estás libre esta noche? Oh. Bueno, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Te necesito y Hikari esta noche, vamos a casa de Mimi, ¿de acuerdo? No, no no se lo digas. Er ... sí, es una sorpresa, claro. Te envío un texto con los detalles, sí? Genial, nos vemos allí.

Cuando llegó al apartamento más tarde esa noche, las luces estaban apagadas. Abrió la puerta con la llave de repuesto que había procurado después de la segunda o tercera vez que Mimi se había encerrado afuera en tantas semanas; encendió todas las luces. Los Tachikawa siempre habían sido muy acomodados, como se evidenciaba por la casa en la que Mimi creció, pero su apartamento actual era considerablemente más modesto. Pretendiendo que su hija nunca viviera cómo una mísera, Keisuke y Satoe se encargaban del alquiler, insistiendo en que se centrara en sus estudios y que recordara visitarlos de vez en cuando.

Siendo los padres cariñosos que eran, su piso era mucho más espacioso que un estudiante de su edad debería ser capaz de pagar; además de que tenía un coche que todos sus amigos agradecían los fines de semana. Con un muy amplio dormitorio principal y uno para las visitas además de su estudio y sala de estar, el apartamento de Mimi era perfecto para sus encuentros y noches de cine, por lo que Sora se sabía manejar en el lugar con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Mimi? —gritó.

_— ¿Sora?_ —Su voz se escuchaba lejana, suave a través de la puerta.

—Sí, soy yo —gritó Sora—. ¿Dónde estás?

_—¡En el baño! ¡Salgo enseguida!_

No salió enseguida. Tardó quince minutos para salir de la bañera y otros quince para vestirse y secarse, y para entonces Sora había terminado de clasificar y ordenar su refrigerador y lavar los platos que había encontrado en el lavavajillas. Estaba secando sus manos cuando Mimi salió, vestida con una cómoda pijama rosa y pasando los dedos por el cabello fino recién secado.

—No te esperaba —soltó bruscamente, haciendo que Sora se esforzara por esconder su ofensa.

—Te dije que vendríamos, ¿no recuerdas?

—No, realmente no lo recuerdo.

—Justo antes de que te fuiste, Mi —Sora murmuró en voz baja—. Ya sabes, para tu cita en el salón —miró el cabello de Mimi, arqueando una ceja. La chica, temiendo ser atrapada en su propia mentira, sólo saltó ligeramente.

—Oh sí, eso. Por supuesto, _qué tonta_ —hizo un gesto hacia su pelo, riendo nerviosamente—. Tuve un pequeño accidente con ... jugo. Alguien derramó jugo en mí. Imagínate, qué desperdicio de una tarde, ¿eh?

—Trágico —Sora comentó secamente mientras el timbre sonaba—. ¿Puedes abrir? Deben ser Miyako y Hikari.

—Mimi —una chica de cabello color lavanda saludó, abrazándola de una manera que la incomodaba aún más que la presencia de Sora.

—Er ... ¿pasa algo?

—Creo que le emociona mucho verte —dijo Hikari, apartando su corto y castaño cabello detrás de su oreja—. Te ves bien, Mimi.

—Gracias —Mimi respondió con una sonrisa suave—, es lo que se logra con una ducha.

Ya adentro, Sora y Miyako rapiadmente sirvieron copas de helado y buscaron una película para ver en el set de televisión de Mimi. Durante todo el tiempo, Sora no dejaba de mirar por encima del hombro para detectar signos de Mimi rompiendo a llorar, pero ella estaba estirándose como un gato, enrollada cómodamente en un sofá con un plato de helado de chocolate entre sus pequeñas manos.

—Entonces, ¿qué es esto en realidad? —preguntó finalmente, metiendo más helado de lo que debería ser posible dentro de su boca. Viéndola luchar con su bocado, Sora hizo una mueca mientras Miyako mordía sus uñas ansiosamente.

Hikari, quien era más sensible y menos inclinados a gritarle a la morena, tomó la palabra.

—Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que estás bien, Mimi.

—Estoy bien —murmuró—, qué maldito _frío_.

—Tal vez si tragaras primero…

No fue una buena idea. Mimi golpeó su frente con una palma, tratando de recordar lo que había leído acerca de detener la congelación del cerebro. ¿Qué fue lo – presionando su lengua en el techo de la boca o – o morder la lengua o – _algo_. Mordió la lengua y soltó un grito, haciendo un mohín mientras sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

—¡Sí! —Sora exclamó, finalmente apaciguada—. ¿Ves, Mimi? Sólo necesitas llorar un poco y podemos hablar de ello…

Con la lengua entre sus dedos, Mimi la miró desafiante.

—Me mordí la lengua, no te hagas ideas raras.

—Sólo quiero saber por qué estás siendo tan difícil —dijo Sora, exasperada y tomando un bocado de helado.

— ¡Porque yo no quiero hablar de eso, Sora! —Mimi finalmente exclamó, golpeando su copa sobre la mesa de café.

—Mimi… —Miyako comenzó, pero ella la hizo callar con una mirada.

—No fue nada, ¿de acuerdo? Tuvimos una discusión. Nos dijimos cosas – cosas que no se pueden regresar. Claro, es algo triste, supongo, pero no esperes que eche a llorar en cualquier momento—dijo, y aquí se restregó con enojo las lágrimas contenidas de sus ojos—. Si Yamato no se preocupa por tenerme en su vida, entonces yo ciertamente no lo haré, tampoco.

—Mimi —dijo Sora en voz baja—, estoy segura de que eso no cierto—,

—Lo es, Sora —dijo Mimi, y su voz era mucho más tranquila—. He hecho las paces con ello y ustedes también deberían.

-x-

—Yamato.

No hubo respuesta alguna.

—_Yamato_.

Una vez más, nadie contestó.

—Tú y yo sabemos que puedo hacer esto todo el día y no creo que tus vecinos van a estar de buen humor, _lo sabes_.

—Taichi, tal vez deberíamos irnos, claramente no quiere compañía...

—No, Koushiro. Takeru dijo que ha estado deprimido desde —la puerta se abrió, revelando a un Yamato muy disgustado con la mirada fija en los dos.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —gruñó.

—Ayudar —dijo Taichi, esquivándolo con facilidad y abrazando sus bolsas a su pecho. Koushiro, que era más tímido y más fácilmente intimidado, entró detrás de él, evitando la mirada de Yamato a toda costa. El rubio frunció el ceño, cerrando la puerta y siguiéndolos a su propia sala, donde Taichi ya estaba sacando un trío de cervezas frías.

Levantó una ceja, y Taichi le frunció el ceño.

—Se supone que es terapéutico —explicó, como si le molestara que su amigo no entendiera a simple vista el propósito obvio de las bebidas alcohólicas.

Yamato tomó una y hábilmente la destapó, llevándola a sus labios y dejándose caer en el sofá. Estiró las piernas sobre la mesa y miró a su amigo moreno.

—Nada acerca de ti puede ser terapéutico —dijo finalmente—. Estás consciente de eso, ¿no?"

Taichi optó por ignorarlo, pasando una cerveza para Koushiro y tomando una para sí mismo. Se acomodó en el sofá justo enfrente del rubio, mirándolo con ecuanimidad, sin pestañear. Koushiro, que estaba sentado en el medio, nerviosamente pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, sin saber por qué su presencia era necesaria para lo que parecía ser nada más que un concurso de miradas.

—Así que ... ¿cómo fue tu día? —dijo Koushiro en un débil intento de levantar un poco la tensión.

—Estás en negación —dijo Taichi.

—No lo estoy —Yamato respondió, tomando un sorbo de cerveza sin arrugar la cara en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Lo acabas de volver a hacer!

—En realidad negaba tu declaración, Taichi. Realmente no es gran cosa —dijo Koushiro, encogiéndose de hombros. Yamato alzó su ceveza hacia el pelirrojo antes de llevarla a sus labios, pero Taichi sólo le dedicó una mirada asesina, como si lo culpara del fracaso de la operación.

—Recuérdame de nuevo por qué te traje.

—Me he estado preguntando lo mismo —el pelirrojo soltó con irritación, ocupándose de su propia bebida y hundiéndose profundamente en su asiento.

Yamato cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho; entre divertido e irritado mientras miraba a Taichi, que aún trataba de intimidarlo como si eso alguna vez había funcionado con él. Con calma, tomó otro gran sorbo, sintiendo el líquido refrescar su garganta.

—Me gustaría que fueras más honesto con esto —admitió finalmente, imitando su acción de llevar la botella a sus labios. La mueca de Yamato se suavizó en una pequeña sonrisa, y finalmente a nada en absoluto.

—No tengo nada que decir —admitió en voz baja.

—Ya han pasado dos semanas —Taichi le recordó en voz baja—, y todavía no has dicho ni una palabra al respecto. Sora está preocupada.

Ante la mención de su ex-enamorada y actual mejor amiga, el rostro de Yamato vaciló por un segundo. Se recuperó con suficiente rapidez después de acabar su cerveza, tomando la siguiente sin darse un momento para cambiar de opinión.

—Porque no hay nada que decir, Taichi. Tuvimos algunas diferencias y decidimos terminar. No es algo extraño, investígalo.

— ¿Estás citando diferencias irreconciliables como el motivo de la separación? —Koushiro levantó una ceja.

Yamato suspiró, haciendo una mueca.

—Estoy diciendo que se acabó, no importa por qué.

—Mimi ha sido igual de necia —Taichi se quejó, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Koushiro, cuyos oídos habían tomado un curioso color rosa—. ¿No es así?

El joven pelirrojo trató de evitar los ojos de su amigo, realmente lo hizo, pero sólo terminó acabando trago tras trago de su cerveza, ahora ligeramente tibia. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, limpiándose la boca contra el dorso de su mano. Jugueteando con una nueva botella, suspiró.

—Dice que ... que no tiene más que decir acerca de ti.

Si le molestaba, Yamato hizo un trabajo notable de ocultarlo. Dejó que su hombro se levantara y cayera sin cuidado, frunció los labios alrededor de la abertura de la botella y bebió un trago rápido pero generoso.

—No esperaría menos.

—Porque...

—_Porque no_ —dijo Yamato en un tono que no admitía negativas. Se pasó los dedos por su dorada cabellera, empujándolo hacia atrás—. No espero que lo entiendas, Taichi, pero espero que puedan respetar mi decisión de permanecer fuera.

—¿Fuera de qué? —Taichi preguntó con exasperación, rodando sus ojos.

—Fuera de su vida.


	2. La Nutria Marina del Mar de Japón

**Nota de Autor:** Me pone algo nerviosa jugar así con tantos personajes pero creo que es parte de la vida. Vivir y aprender, mis niños.

Sus Favs son apreciados, y sus reviews aún más.

_Besitos._

* * *

Nunca supo cuál era el período de luto apropiado para una relación de tres años, pero estaba casi segura que no era dos semanas. Observó la escena frente a ella, media galleta con chispas de chocolate mordida en su mano derecha mientras masticaba, contemplativa. Mimi estaba sentada en una de las mesas de picnic tan preciadas en su campus (eran muy pocas y muy separadas), rodeada de un grupo de compañeros. Siempre había sido una mariposa social y tenía demasiadas cosas a su favor para no serlo. Tachikawa Mimi era hermosa, graciosa, lista y simpática. Se vestía de manera impecable, hablaba suave y era la mejor anfitriona que alguna vez había conocido. Atraía a las personas como una llama a las polillas. El problema es que la mayoría de esas personas eran, incidentemente, hombres.

No había sido tan problemático antes de La Separación, un evento tan enorme y bien documentado que merecía ser capitalizado como un nombre propio. Ishida Yamato era atractivo, brillante, genial en esa manera desinteresada que nadie más parecía dominar — y estaba completamente enamorado de Mimi. Su presencia por sí sola era suficiente para evitar que cualquier otro joven tratara de perseguir a su novia en cualquier capacidad romántica. Pero desde su reciente conclusión, le parecía a Sora que Mimi era incluso más popular que antes; raramente se le veía sola estos días.

Era algo que todos habían notado, pero que declinaban mencionar alrededor de Yamato.

Sora observó al joven chico saludarla a la distancia. Mimi agitó su mano con igual o más entusiasmo, su sonrisa brillante sobre su bonito rostro. Su cabello era rojo, desordenado y caía entre sus ojos pero su rostro era muy atractivo y su bronceado hacía que su sonrisa fuese más brillante, haciendo juego con sus ojos dorados. Sus propios ojos color rubí se entrecerraron mientras ladeaba su cabeza, tratando de ubicar quién era el jovencito.

—Dime —comenzó—, ¿sabes quién es él?

El joven a su lado levanró su mirada de su libro, pasando su mano por su corto cabello azul.

—No me parece —dijo, ajustando sus lentes—. Se mira algo joven, deberías preguntar a Takeru o Daisuke.

Sora hizo un sonido inintelegible pero lo miró por un momento al volver su atención al libro en sus manos, estudioso como siempre.

—Creí que era tu tiempo libre, Jyou —murmuró suavemente, comiendo el resto de su galleta a pesar de haber perdido el apetito.

Se sonrojó un poco, doblando la esquina de la página en la que estaba y cerrando el libro con un suave golpe.

—Tienes razón —le dijo—, lo lamento. No sé qué hacer conmigo mismo, no estoy acostumbrado a tener períodos libres.

—Puedo pensar en algo —ella le dijo suavemente, trayéndolo cerca para darle un beso en los labios. Antes de que pudiera explayarse, claro, fue interrumpida por una voz fuerte, fastidiosa y completamente conocida.

_"Oi, creí que habíamos quedado en cero demostraciones de amor en público."_

—Hola, Taichi —Jyou lo saludó con calidez, extendiendo un brazo. Sora lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Tienes que ser tan malcriado?

—Odio cuando visitas —Taichi dijo, tocando su antebrazo con el de Jyou e ignorando por completo a Sora—. Siempre haces que a Sora le brillen los ojos y eso.

Expertamente evitó el golpe que vino a él, sentándose a su lado y dejando caer su pesada mochila en el piso a su lado.

—Estoy agotado —suspiró—, este día ha sido eterno.

—Es apenas tu cuarto período —Jyou dijo—, seguramente no puede ser tan malo.

—Es para morir, Kido. ¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto? Es decir, no me molesta _en verdad_, pero creí que tenías clase toda la mañana.

—Tenía un raro día libre. Pensé en visitar —admitió, viendo a Sora a través del rabillo de sus ojos. Taichi hizo un sonido con su garganta.

—Wow, pasar una mañana libre en la universidad de alguien más —hizo una mueca—, _qué asco_. Pero bueno —volteó a ver su reloj—, mierda, debo irme. No olviden que juego esta noche a las 6:00PM.

—Ahí estaremos —Sora dijo, agitando su mano al verle esforzarse por ponerse de pie y correr al edificio opuesto.

Para ese momento Mimi ya no estaba, y el joven de cabellos rojos tampoco. Suspirando, recogió su propia bolsa y se acercó a besar la mejilla de Jyou.

— ¿Llegarás al partido?

—Trataré —le dijo, poniéndose de pie—, si no, al menos veré la segunda mitad.

-x-

El partido culminó en una impactante victoria para su equipo, lo que significaba que tanto Taichi como Daisuke exigirían bebidas de celebración. A pesar de lo que las personas inicialmente asumían de Taichi, era un atleta bastante responsable. Su rol como capitán del equipo de fútbol de la universidad venía con muchas demandas y él había logrado atender el reto maravillosamente; se ejercitaba todos los días, manejaba sus practicas semanales casi religiosamente y cuidaba sus notas lo más que podía. Aún tenía algunas dificultades controlando las cosas que entraban en contacto con su boca (los viejos hábitos nunca mueren), pero había mejorado mucho en reducir la cantidad de comida chatarra y alcohol que consumía. Así que cuando había causa para celebración . . . las cosas tendían a salirse un poco de control.

Sora, que usualmente era mucho más estricta acerca de estas cosas, tenía razones para dejarlo pasar esa noche. Uno, no quería ser siempre la aguafiestas; dos, Jyou había hecho el esfuerzo de llegar y quería que se divirtiera; y tres, había tenido una semana terriblemente larga. Pero la razón principal (y la única que negaría con fervor) era que Yamato estaba con ellos. Contrario a lo que todos esperaban y sorprendiendo a cualquier en vista, Yamato llegó cinco minutos después de que comenzó el partido. Sostuvo que estaba pasando por ahí cuando recordó que sucedía, pero ella había visto a Takeru mensajeando con alguien antes y pensaba que él era el responsable. En las dos semanas que habían pasado desde La Separación, Yamato y Mimi no habían coincidido ni una vez en el mismo lugar. A su conocimiento, ni siquiera se habían vuelto a hablar desde aquella tarde. Eso los ponía a todos en una posición incómoda, porque estar con uno significaba no estar con el otro y nadie quería estar involucrado en lo que parecía ser un desastre de lenta cocción.

Separados, ambos alegaban que estaban bien pero Sora creía conocerlos mejor de lo que le daban crédito, y la atmósfera a su alrededor estaba tan cargada que siempre temía que algo pasara. Agradecida de que Mimi le había dicho antes que tenía planes, Sora se dejó llevar por el flujo de la noche sin preocuparse por sus amigos.

Decidieron ir a un lugar que Takeru recomendó, asegurando que había estado ahí algunas veces con sus amigos de baloncesto. El espacio era grande y abierto y las mesas estaban hechas para acomodar a grandes grupos; la comida era muy buena y como era Viernes, era tanto bar abierto como noche de karaoke. Todos dudaban que él alguna vez había ido por la música, pero echó a un lado sus acusaciones con una mano al llegar. Tomaron la mesa que se había vaciado minutos antes y pronto, el libertinaje comenzó. Con los compañeros de Taichi y otros amigos que se invitaron a la celebración ocupaban un porcentaje decente del lugar, cubriendo cuatro mesas completas. La comida y bebida se servía generosamente y Sora se sintió a sí misma relajarse al ver a Jyou compartir alguna historia graciosa con Yamato, cuya risa era fresca, sus dedos alrededor de una pinta de cerveza oscura.

—Hey, no es ese—Takeru comenzó, sus ojos azules fijos en dirección a la mesa opuesta a ellos, en el otro lado del salón—. No lo puedo creer, ¡lo es!

Sora se volteó, rápido. Takeru se puso de pie como pudo, tocando el hombro de Daisuke.

—Dais —le dijo—, mira quién está ahí —apuntó con el dedo y Sora lo siguió con la mirada hacia el pelirrojo que había visto en la tarde. Mil alarmas se dispararon en su cabeza, pero no podía ver a Mimi en ningún lado.

—Bueno, mira eso. Esa maldita _nutria_.

Golpeó sus manos contra la mesa y se puso de pie, tropezándose. Daisuke sonreía con una idiota al saludar, caminando hacia la otra mesa.

— ¡OI! —gritó—, ¡Mikoshiba-kun!

El pelirrojo, escuchando su nombre, se volteó a buscar la fuente, sus ojos brillando cuando vio a Takeru y Daisuke sonriendo. Se paró tan rápido que casi corrió hacia ellos, manos en el aire y una sonrisa más dulce de lo que podrían haber imaginado sobre su rostro. Era más alto de lo que Sora había pensado — ciertamente más alto que Daisuke, y casi tanto como Takeru. También era más lindo, pero eso no era algo que admitiría en voz alta.

—¡Daichi! —exclamó—, y el pequeño Takaishi.

—Soy más alto que tú —Takeru le recordó, adoptando una posición más erguida, pero el otro chico sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Detalles, Takaishi, detalles —introdujo sus manos en sus bolsillos—. No los he visto desde la temporada pasada, ¿aún juegan?

—'Keru sí —Daisuke contestó—, yo estoy en el equipo de fútbol.

—Ah, eso es genial. ¿Están celebrando algo? ¿Finalmente lograste algo, Motomiya?

—Oi, te diré que soy un jugador fantástico. ¡Dile, Takeru!

— ¿Lo es?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Meh, es decente.

Mantuvieron la discusión por unos minutos, soltando risas e insultos escondidos tras alguna tos falsa o estornudo, alegres de haberse vuelto a ver. Pasó un rato antes de que una chica bajita se acercara a interrumpirlos, apareciendo por detrás del pelirrojo, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. Por la mirada que traía, parecía estar lista para regañarlo por lo que ahora consideraba, francamente, pura negligencia.

—Disculpen —dijo—, Momo-kun, sabes sí —se detuvo al ver con quienes estaba, sus ojos agrandándose por un segundo antes de que su boca se cerrara con cuidado. Takeru tuvo la gracia de sonreirle, pero tomó un par de segundos más para que Daisuke comprendiera lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Mimi-san! —Momotarou exclamó, pasando su brazo casualmente por sus hombros mientras el más adorable de sonrojos tocaba sus mejillas—. Lo lamento muhco, estaba a punto de regresar pero me distraje con unos amigos—,

—No, está bien, de verdad —Mimi le aseguró, sus mejillas tintadas en rosa—. 'Keru, Daichi —les saludó con dulzura.

— ¿Los conoces? —Momotarou preguntó, sorprendido.

—Claro que nos conoce —Daisuke respondió, ofendido—. ¿Cómo la conoces tú?

—Sólo somos—,

— ¿Con quién vienen, eh? —Mimi les interrumpió; sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña—. ¿Están solos o . . . ?

—No, de hecho estamos . . . ahí.

Los ojos de Mimi siguieron su mirada hacia la mesa e hizo un muy buen trabajo de esconder su mueca. Sora se miraba mortificada y Jyou bebía de su pinta sin parar, aunque el líquido no disminuía. Y ahí, entre Jyou y lo que parecía ser un muy feliz y algo ebrio Taichi, estaba Yamato. Sus miradas se cruzaron por el más breve momento, en que él se vio sorprendido y ella se encogió en sí misma, pensando en el brazo de Momotarou tan casualmente arropado en sus hombros, su mano suave en su brazo. Pero entonces él sólo sonrió — una sardónica sonrisilla que inmediatamente le fastidió.

—Ven, Momo-kun —le dijo, saliendo de su abrazo y tomando su mano, haciendo que el rubor de sus mejillas se encendiera más—. Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

—Mimi —Takeru comenzó, siguiéndola tras terminar de golpe el resto de su trago.

—Hola —Mimi dijo con entusiasmo, parándose frente a sus amigos—. ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí!

— ¡Mimi! —Taichi saludó—, ¡adivina qué!

—Escuché —se apresuró en contestar, acercándose a abrazarlo—. ¡Felicidades, Taichi! Estoy segura que estuviste genial.

Sora la observó con precaución, notando que no había soltado la mano del joven, sus dedos enrollándose a su alrededor desde que soltó a Taichi. Trató de ver a Yamato pero él sólo los observaba con calma, bebiendo de su trago que rápidamente se iba acabando.

—Oh, qué grosera soy. Él es Mikoshiba Momotarou —dijo después de un momento—. Momo-kun, ellos son todos —los presentó a cada uno, dejando unos minutos para saludos, palabras de agrado y buenos modales, personas asintiendo con la cabeza. Taichi se miró confundido por un momento pero se recuperó rápidamente, mordiendo su lengua para evitar arruinar el momento involuntariamente mientras el joven hablaba animadamente de qué le gustaba, su comida favorita (huevos fritos); todo el rato sonriendo como un tontuelo mientras Mimi se balanceaba en sus talones.

—Momo y yo jugamos baloncesto —Takeru ofreció, sintiendo que la tensión aumentaba—. O bueno, él lo intenta.

El pelirrojo lo empujó con el hombro, levantando la barbilla.

—Eso quisieras, Takaishi —rió.

—Bueno, nos vamos —Mimi dijo—. Fue bueno verlos, chicos.

—Fue agradable conocerlos —Momotarou agregó, levantando una mano en un saludo más efusivo de lo que Sora podría alguna vez lograr. Pero luego sus ojos brillaron, su sonrisa ensanchándose—. En realidad vamos a una fiesta a un par de bloques de aquí. Podrían venir, si quieren.

—Oh, no estoy segura de que eso —Hikari comenzó, pero él negó con la cabeza vigorosamente.

— ¡Cualquier amigo de Mimi es bienvenido! —dijo—. Por favor—se tornó hacia Mimi, su mano descansando en su hombro—. Voy a pagar, ¿sí? ¡Convéncelos!

Se alejó, dejándola a ser el centro de atención. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mimi pensó que lo odiaba. En algún punto de la conversación Yamato se había desaparecido, silencioso e invisible y su ausencia la ponía casi tan nerviosa como su presencia. Forzó una sonrisa a sus labios, excusándose para ir al tocador, dónde Sora le siguió casi inmediatamente, sin siquiera esperar a tratar de cubrirlo.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso, Mi? —preguntó, su voz apagada.

—No sabía que _ustedes_ estarían aquí —se defendió—, _te dije_ que tenía planes.

— ¿Una cita?

— Apenas —habría resoplado, si tales indignidades no estuvieran muy debajo de ella—. Es decir, es algo amistoso . . . es lindo, ¿no?

A su pesar, Sora se sonrojó. —Dios, sí que lo es, ¿en dónde lo conociste?

Mimi no pudo evitar el sonido agudo que salió de su garganta, un pequeño grito ahogado de emoción.

—Amigo de un amigo —murmuró distraída—. Tiene un hermano mayor que no creerías — pero no estudia en Tokio, es una _lástima_. Además, Momo es adorable. No podía decirle que no cuando me invitó a salir hoy. Es gracioso, siempre me hace reír y—,

Volviendo a la seriedad al ver la emoción en el rostro de Mimi, Sora sacudió su cabeza suavemente.

—Eso es genial, Mimi, pero — ¿no crees que es muy pronto? Digo, a penas han sido un par de semanas desde . . . y Yamato está—se detuvo de una vez cuando la puerta atrás de Mimi se abrió, revelando al rubio en cuestión. Parpadeó rápidamente, no esperando encontrarlas ahí pero recuperándose pronto.

—No quise interrumpir —murmuró, viendo los labios finos de Mimi por un segundo.

—No lo haces—Mimi le aseguró—. Sora y yo habíamos terminado de hablar.

Tiró su largo cabello sobre su hombro, su sonrisa más plástica de lo que Sora la había visto alguna vez mientras decía, —No tienen que ir a la fiesta si no quieren. Entenderemos si tienen planes.

Fue a este punto que Yamato comenzó a alejarse, sentándose a la mesa que se había callado en cuanto su presencia fue notada.

—Entonces, acerca de esta fiesta.

-x-

La música era alta y las luces se habían apagado, dejando sólo luces neón y violeta, dándole al lugar una ilusión casi espectral. Había comenzado como una de esas íntimas reuniones entre amigos de mucho tiempo pero rápidamente había escalado a una parranda completa con la llegada de amigos en común y conocidos. Mimi estimaba que conocía al menos a la mitad de las personas que estaban ahí, ya fuera porque fueron compañeros de clase en algún punto o por algún amigo mutuo. Reconoció a algunos como compañeros de Momotarou, del equipo de su universidad, a quienes conoció antes durante la semana. Otros eran chicos que, en algún punto, la habían invitado a salir. Sonriendo al grupo en que se encontraba, Mimi se puso de pie para buscar una bebida.

— ¡Yo lo traeré para ti, Mimi-san! —Momotarou exclamó, apresurándose a ponerse de pie.

—No, está bien Momo-kun —le aseguró gentilmente—, quiero dar una vuelta y estirarme un poco.

Parecía estar decepcionado de no poder servirle pero ella trató de no sentirse muy culpable al respecto. Era un chico muy dulce, pero su entusiasmo la confundía un poco. No estaba acostumbrada a chicos así, y dudaba que algún día lo estaría.

Una vez en la cocina, Mimi alcanzó la hielera, llena de cubos de hielo y distintas botellas. Sus dedos pausaron sobre una y luego otra hasta que alguien le ofreció una botella de cidra de manzana. La tomó, agradecida.

—Gracias —comenzó, parando de golpe al verlo.

Yamato la miraba tranquilo, apenas un suspiro de azul debajo de sus pesados párpados.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Taichi quiso venir —se encogió de hombros—. Es su día, no se lo iba a negar.

—Sí, bueno —ella dijo, apuntando hacia él con su botella—. Gracias por el trago.

—Parece divertido —Yamato comentó, haciendo que se detuviera en su camino. Lo miró sobre su hombro, como llevaba tan casualmente la botella a sus delgados labios.

—Lo es—le aseguró.

—Puede ser algo intenso.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—A nada —contestó, sonriendo con indiferencia—. Pásala bien, Mimi.

Cuando regresó, emanaba un aura oscura a su alrededor. La recibieron con sonrisas, haciendo espacio para que pudiese sentarse en el sillón. Estaba a punto de preguntar dónde se había metido Momotarou cuando lo vio a la distancia, rodeado de amigos y demás fiesteros mientras se ocupaba en algún tipo de lucha con un chico de cabellos plateados y un rostro muy rosa. Mimi soltó un sonido de exasperación, pasando su mano por sus finos cabellos.

— ¿Está ebrio?

La chica a su derecha le ofreció una sonrisa de simpatía.

—Posiblemente, sí.

Yamato pausó ante la escena, volteando a verla con una ceja enarcada. Mimi se hundió más en el sillón, escondiéndose tras el pretext de beber su cerveza, terminándola en tragos deliberadamente largos. Puso la botella en la mesa, suspirando. _Intenso, sí claro_.

Ahora, irritada y de pie, Mimi dio un par de zancadas hasta el lugar dónde estaba la conmoción, apoyándose en el hombro de un chico para ver al pelirrojo en cuestión. Estaba siendo aprisionado por la espalda, el chico sentado sobre él sometiéndolo con mucho esfuerzo. _Aii_, creía ser su nombre. A Mimi le parecía que Momo se miraba algo enfermo, y dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Momo-kun? —le llamó con dulzura.

— ¡Mimi-san! —Momo exclamó, ahogado. Miró hacia arriba con desprecio, haciendo una mueca—. Quítate, Aii. ¡Hola, Mimi-san! ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Er, claro. Momo—comenzó, mordiendo su labio inferior—, voy a . . . irme ahora. Es algo tarde ya así que . . . cuídate. ¡Lo pasé genial!

Le ofreció la sonrisa más amplia que pudo esbozar, agitando una mano sobre el ruido y desviando su mirada del rostro de decepción en su lindo y joven rostro. Obligándose a sí misma a no ver hacia atrás, se apresuró a la puerta, despidiéndose ligeramente de quienes encontraba en su camino sin saber o preocuparse por los ojos que la siguieron hasta que desapareció.

* * *

**Nota:** Mikoshiba Momotarou y Nitori Aiichirou son personajes de _Free!_ y no me pertencen.


	3. En Desafío a la Lógica

**Nota de Autor:** Lamento la tardanza, con el trabajo y otras cosas estoy muy cansada para dedicarme a FF. Besitos a todos los que me siguen esperando; prometo actualizar en cuanto tenga energía. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Contrario a lo que todos esperaban, no vieron a Mikoshiba Momotarou de nuevo tras ese fin de semana y la semana siguiente. Sora era lo suficientemente prudente para no mencionarlo alrededor de Yamato, pero Daisuke nunca había sido exactamente conocido por su tacto.

—No sé cuál es el punto de ver a Momo-kun de nuevo si no va a pasar con nosotros. Es como si Mimi fuera la única persona que conoce en este maldito lugar.

Hikari le envió una mirada acusadora, palmando su mano lejos de su selección de fruta.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, sabes.

—Jugaremos contra ellos el miércoles —Takeru dijo, masticando unas papitas—. Puedes verlo entonces, supongo.

—Sí, pero no es lo mismo —Daisuke se quejó—. Me molesta cuando mis amigos me desatienden a propósito.

Había estado tomando un curso de inteligencia emocional y era alentado por su profesor y terapeuta a expresar sus sentimientos a través de conversaciones regulares en vez de las ocasionales explosiones de sinceridad por lo que lo conocían sus amigos. Daisuke pensaba que estaba haciendo maravillas con su genio, pero Takeru encontraba todo el asunto bastante cómico y francamente, algo ridículo.

—Debes pasar mucho tiempo molesto —el joven rubio murmuró y, al ver la expresión confusa de Daisuke y la mirada de advertencia de Hikari agregó —, ten esta galleta.

Daisuke la aceptó sin sospecha, mordiendo distraído mientras Mimi pasaba con prisa, agitando la mano con entusiasmo antes de desaparecer tras un grupo de jóvenes que traía en los talones. Les hizo un movimiento con la mano, alejándolos mientras caminaba hacia sus amigos con los labios torcidos.

—Juro que no me dan ni un momento sola —se quejó, dejándose caer a lado de Sora.

—¿Agobiada por la popularidad?

Mimi alzó la mirada y estuvo a punto de sonreír a Taichi cuando vi un flash de dorado y ojos color azul profundo.

—Ya me conoces, no estoy acostumbrada a la atención —dijo, aunque la risa de Taichi reveló que no pudo ver que su mirada estaba fija en Yamato.

El rubio, estoico como siempre, la ignoró.

—Mimi —Daisuke le llamó—, ¿has visto a Mikoshiba-kun? Bueno, _claro_ que lo has visto. ¿Pero puedes darle un mensaje?

Dio un brinquillo, un pequeño músculo temblando bajo su ojo.

—¿_Cuál_ Miko—? Ah, no importa, sí, por supuesto, lo que necesites.

—¡Genial! Dile que está siendo un _imbécil_—no, Mimi, es en serio — y se explayó dándole una detallada explicación de todos los expletivos que Mimi debía pasar al joven Momotarou.

Sora podría _jurar_ que vio las pupilas de Yamato oscurecerse pero un segundo después ya se había dado la vuelta, murmurando algo acerca de ir a clase. Ella decidió no mencionar que era hora de almuerzo y lo observó irse en silencio.

-x-

El miércoles llegó tan rápido que era difícil ubicar en qué momento pasó el martes. Takeru se aseguró de que todos sus amigos supieran que tenía un partido esa tarde, más que todo porque le daba una oportunidad de presumir (algo que nunca pasaba por alto), pero también porque Sora hizo hincapié en que deberían tratar de mantener las cosas lo más normal que fuera posible con _La Ruptura_ (ahora en cursiva), arrastrando tras sus amigos. Ya había pasado un mes pero no creía que cualquiera de los dos lo estaba manejando tan bien como decían hacerlo. Jyou estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero amablemente rechazó toda oportunidad de intervenir. Son sus asuntos personales, insistió, a pesar de las protestas de su novia.

A pesar de su apariencia relativamente inocente, Takeru era un jugador feroz. Era veloz sobre sus pies y tenía muy buen ojo para las jugadas, lo que lo convertía en un oponente respetable y el mejor candidato a convertirse en el siguiente capitán de su equipo de baloncesto. Ellos estaban sentados en las graderías, animando al equipo de su universidad cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de ver lo distinto que era este Momotarou del que recordaban de aquella fiesta. Aunque era un chico muy ameno y agradable (a veces demasiado ameno e infantil), era una amenaza innegable en la cancha. El equipo de Takeru estaba teniendo dificultades siquiera en marcarlo y él solo era responsable de la mayoría de los puntos en el marcador — incluso entre _ambos_ equipos.

Taichi y Daisuke estaban al borde de sus asientos, gritando obscenidades y profanidades mientras que Yamato sutilmente se alejaba de ellos, ojos pegados en el partido. Al otro lado estaba Miyako, tirando de la manga de Hikari y apuntando con el dedo y con la mirada y haciendo soniditos de sorpresa y felicidad cada vez que aparecía un chico atractivo frente a ella.

—Dios mío —murmuró—, mira a ese _hombre_ en las graderías. No, no _ese_, Hikari, ¡aunque está guapísimo! No, me refiero a — _ahí_, míralo _ahí_, al otro lado. El pelirrojo sensual con la castaña a su lado y — oh por Dios, _¿esa es Mimi?_

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido para los ojos de Sora. Se volteó, al igual que Jyou, Hikari y Yamato, a ver de quién hablaba Miyako. Mientras tanto, el resto estaban saltando de pie, alzando los brazos y gruñendo tras un excelente tiro que Momotarou había hecho. Sora vio a Mimi aplaudir prudentemente, sentada muy cómoda a lado de un chico enorme y muy atractivo con cabello rojo color fuego, _sospechosamente_ similar al de Momotarou. El juego terminó en una pérdida, lo que hizo que Takeru estuviera irritable y al resto decepcionados pero tratando de animarlo.

Mimi aún estaba lejos, aplaudiendo a Momo a pesar de que acababa de hacer papilla al equipo de su universidad. Por eso, Takeru estaba gravemente lastimado, bajando sus hombros y gimiendo en los brazos de Hikari. Mimi lo vio y gentilmente tocó el antebrazo de su acompañante, murmurando algo antes de acercarse a paso ligero.

—¡Oh, Take-chan!—exclamó, trayéndolo hacia sí en un abrazo sin importarle que estaba sudado y sucio—. Jugaste muy bien. ¡Lamento que hayas perdido!

—Eres mala, Mi-chan —dijo—, tus lealtades están comprometidas —el chico gruñó, quejándose (aunque no antes de acariciarla, su mejilla oculta en la curva de su cuello).

—Yo _nunca_—dijo, extendiendo una mano en indignación a su corazón—. Es que después de ... bueno, yo pensé que le haría falta apoyo a Momo-kun. Realmente no esperaba que _ganara._

—¡Mimi-kun!—una voz, fuerte y sonora se hizo escuchar y algo tembló en el rostro de Mimi. Se dio vuelta para ver a el gigante con quién había estado (era verdaderamente alto, Sora pudo ver), su rostro sonriente y cabello brillante saludando a la distancia. A su lado estaban Momo y otro chico, discutiendo y riendo abiertamente.

—Le dije que dejara el _kun_... —Mimi murmuró en un aliento, sus mejillas adquiriendo un fuerte color rosa.

—¡Mimi-san apresúrate; vamos a celebrar!—puso sus manos alrededor de su boca—. ¡Mejor suerte la próxima, Takaishi!

—Lo juro —Takeru masculló—, es _imposible_.

—Eh, ¿Mimi? —Taichi preguntó, una ceja enarcada—. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Para su sorpresa, fue Yamato quien contestó.

—Mikoshiba Seijuurou —dijo simplemente.

—Dios mío, ¿puedes dejar de ser tan _raro_?—Mimi se quejó, irritada—. _¡Ugh!_

"Oh God, can you be less _weird?_" Mimi snapped. "Ugh."

Él alejó su mirada, metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, viéndose como si nada hubiera pasado y ella no le había gritado frente a todos antes de irse molesta a los brazos expectantes de Seijuurou, quién se miraba muy feliz cuando le arrebató la mano y la tomó fuertemente entre la suya. Tras las miradas silenciosas y acusadoras, Yamato se encogió de hombros.

—Lo he visto por ahí.

—Eso es una atenuación —Takeru dijo en un respiro, pero su hermano lo calló con una mirada.

Y luego, Daisuke preguntó lo que todos eran demasiado prudentes para mencionar.

—¿Lo dejó por su _hermano?_

Yamato frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo es eso sorprendente?

—¿Cómo no? —Daisuke continuó, claramente muy indignado para pensar en a quién se dirigía—. Eso es lo más vi—pero fue incapaz de continuar, porque la mano de Hikari estaba sobre su boca y lo arrastraba lejos del grupo, regañándolo por ser un idiota insensible.

Sora tocó el brazo de Yamato y él la miró hacia abajo (siempre había odiado cuando los hombres altos hacían esto) y sólo parpadeo.

—Estoy bien, Sora —le aseguró—. En serio.

—No puedes estar tan bien —ella dio, frunciendo los labios. Yamato se encogió de hombros.

—Fue su elección —dijo, gentilmente zafándose de su agarre y asintiendo hacia Takeru—, ahora llevemos a este tonto a algún lado antes de que comience a llorar.

_—Oi, escuché eso._

-x-

El problema, sabía, no era su acompañante. Era una belleza para ver — Dios, sus brazos tenían que ser dos de las cosas más fantásticas que alguna vez tuvo en sus manos, y su cabello era genial y tenía una sonrisa que podía derretir a cualquier chica en su presencia. Era amable, dulce y realmente gracioso, también; la había hecho reír desde que lo conoció hacía un tiempo ya.

Se conocieron brevemente, una vez, en un torneo intercolegial de voleibol. Mimi había ido con unos amigos, ya que Yamato estaba fuera de la ciudad visitando a su abuela, y se encontró sin querer con el equipo de Samezuka. Tratando de salir del edificio había pedido su ayuda y desde entonces, él se había encaprichado con ella, alegando que era "muy linda". Se encontraron un par de veces más, aisladas y accidentales y siempre había sido corto, dulce y divertido, pero siempre lo olvidaba una vez que Yamato aparecía de nuevo. Muchas veces, olvidaba todo lo demás cuando él estaba ahí.

El problema era que, a pesar de lo dulce que era con ella, Mimi no podía evitar sentir que la habían pateado en el estómago desde que vio a su ex-pareja un par de días antes, tras el partido de Momotarou y Takeru. Y eso la molestaba.

—Mimi-kun —Seijuurou dijo—, le prometí a Momo que lo llevaría a su práctica esta tarde, ¿te molestaría? Podemos hacer lo que sea que tu dulce corazón desee, justo después.

—Podrías sólo llamarme _chan_ —insistió, torciendo los labios por lo que parecía ser la enésima vez—. No soy un _chico_.

Seijuurou rió, y su risa era contagiosa tanto que incluso ella estaba medio sonriendo cuando finalmente habló.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso, Mimi-kun —le dijo, acercándose a ella y pasando uno de sus mechones sueltos tras su oreja—, estoy _muy_ consciente de que eres una chica.

Con las mejillas ardiendo sin piedad, Mimi alejó su rostro y se rehusó a mirarlo a los ojos en el camino a la práctica de Momo. Como solía suceder, no era un práctica formal. Algunos de sus amigos se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer un par de tiros y jugar tranquilos en un parque público en honor a su último partido, lo que significaba que Mimi no estaba en lo más mínimo preparada para ver el cabello rubio de Takeru aparecer a la distancia.

—¡Niisan!—Momotarou se quejó, su bolso colgando peligrosamente de su hombro—. ¡No acapares toda la atención de Mimi-san!

—¡Momo! Nunca vas a impresionar a Mimi-kun si no le muestras tus impresionantes habilidades —Seijuurou lo animó, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su joven hermano mientras Mimi sonreía confundida desde una distancia—. ¡Debes enseñarle lo que un verdadero Mikoshiba puede hacer!

Momo, aún atrapado en el medio abrazo de su hermano y animado por sus palabras, alzó su puño en el aire, sus ojos brillando con determinación—. ¡Ho! ¡Quedarás impresionada, Mimi-san, lo prometo!

—Estoy segura que sí, Momo-kun —Mimi rió, agitando la mano con gracia mientras Seijuurou se acercaba a ladrar instrucciones a su hermano y compañeros.

—¿Quieres una bebida?—preguntó—. ¿Algo de comer? ¿Cualquier cosa?—Mimi dudó un segundo y juró que le brillaba el rostro cuando sonrió—. ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

Con su ojo temblando de nuevo, Mimi suspiró, arreglando sus pantalones de denim claro una vez que vio a Hikari y Yamato sentados a la distancia. Se acercó tímidamente, no queriendo ser grosera con Hikari, pero la chica se alejó rápidamente con el teléfono en mano, ni siquiera viéndola y dejando a Mimi a medio camino, muy lejos ya para darse la vuelta. Suspirando, cerró la distancia entre ellos.

Yamato la miraba en silencio, una ceja enarcada elegantemente hacia ella.

—Hola —saludó.

—Hola.

—Quería saludar a Hikari.

—Imaginé que sí.

—¿Le dirás que pasé por aquí?

—Creo que puedes decirle tú misma.

Mimi torció los labios pero decidiendo que no quería comenzar otra pelea, se sentó en la banca debajo de la suya, dándole la espalda.

—Me sorprende que estés aquí —le dijo en lo que claramente creía era un tono de conversación—. Ni siquiera te gusta el baloncesto.

—Ni a ti —Mimi contestó casual, aunque las puntas de las orejas se le pusieron rojas.

—Tenía que traer a Takeru —él dijo, y casi podía escucharlo sonreír—. Lo sabes.

—Bueno, yo también venía con alguien.

—Ah, por supuesto. El joven Momo — ¿qué tal va eso?

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, Mimi ladeó su cuerpo ligeramente hacia él, sus cejas fruncidas profundamente.

—Si tienes algo que decir, Ishida, sólo suéltalo. Claramente, mueres por decirlo desde la fiesta.

—Tiene la edad de Takeru, Mimi.

—¿Y? Tú eres mayor que yo y eso nunca te detuvo de salir conmigo — pareció haberlo lastimado por un segundo y se miraba como que estaba a punto de tragarse lo que sea que quería decir, porque Hikari iba llegando y su sonrisa desapareció casi al mismo tiempo que vio el rostro de Mimi cambiar de un pálido blanco a rojo furioso—. Además, sucede que lo encuentro encantador —agregó con un vicio y Yamato apenas la miró.

—También lo es Seijuurou. Y su hermana, definitivamente te encantará.

—¿Qué?

—Yamato, no creo — Hikari comenzó, pero ya estaba muy adentro para detenerse.

—Momo se pone de mal humor si no duerme bien y le gusta coleccionar bichos. Escarabajos ciervos, si mi memoria no me falla —sonrió con frialdad—. Y ambos sabemos que mi memoria no falla. Con la boca abierta, Mimi se puso de pie mientras Yamato sacó su teléfono, moviendo sus dedos sobre él e ignorándola descaradamente—. No estaba siendo raro, _Mimi-kun_; Seijuurou y yo solíamos cuidar a su hermano y Takeru.

—Oh, por _Dios_.

—No, Mimi, yo—,

—Déjala ir, Hikari.

La observaron alejarse furiosa, y Hikari mordía sus uñas de los nervios, cejas tensas en su frente.

—¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?—preguntó, pero los ojos zafiro de Yamato estaban fijos en la espalda de Mimi y como el mayor de los Mikoshiba se le acercaba, cargando bebidas y golosinas para ella.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró en voz baja—, está jodidamente _brillando_.

—Mimi-kun, ¿te molesté? —Seijuurou preguntó tras unos minutos de tensión. Mimi se sintió muy mal, pensando que había arruinado su tarde por una estupidez y se acurrucó cerca de él, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro, suspirando.

—¿Sei-kun?—finalmente preguntó, su voz un chillido agudo de su tono usual—. No conoces a ese chico, ¿o sí?

Siguió su mirada tímida y sus labios, que previamente estaban en una fina línea, se estiraron en una gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillando de esa manera tan particular que compartía con su hermano. Alzando su otro brazo saludó al rubio, gritando: ¡Yamato-kun, tanto tiempo sin verte!

Mimi gimió como un animalito herido, halando sus mejillas mientras que Mikoshiba Seijuurou corría a saludar a quién resultaba ser un amigo perdido de su infancia. Se hundió en su asiento, deseando poder ahogarse en su bebida de té verde y preguntándose como una persona podía tener tanta mala suerte.


	4. El Rey de las Sombras

**Notas:** Entre el trabajo, la universidad y estar enferma, fue sorprendentemente difícil escribir (y adaptar) este capítulo. Para más notas, revisar el final.

* * *

Por alguna razón, los últimos dos meses la vida amorosa de Tachikawa Mimi parecía ser la única cosa de la que la gente hablaba. _Ellos_ lo habían escuchado de Tomoe, quién lo escuchó de Aiko, quién_ juraba_ que Kimiko los había visto ella misma, con sus propios ojos. En cualquier otro momento no lo hubiese creído, pero dadas las recientes circunstancias, Sora se sentía inclinada a pensar que sus compañeras tenían algo de razón.

—¿Te refieres a Haninozuka-kun?

—No, fue _Morinozuka-kun._

_—_¿No salió con ambos?

—Creo que sí, wow. ¡Qué suerte tiene! Honey-senpai es _adorable._

La historia iba así: tras unas semanas de salir con Mikoshiba Seijuurou, Tachikawa Mimi había sido vista dejándolo por razones no reveladas. A pesar de esto, el ex-capitán de Samezuka parecía haberse recuperado muy pronto, ya que había sido visto hablando muy animado con Wakahasi Michiko tan sólo unos días después. En cuanto a la Princesa, había sido cortejada por algunos guapos jóvenes y la habían visto con uno o dos prospectos, pero las malas lenguas decían que un cierto Ootori Kyoya había puesto su mirada en ella. Y, si las malas lenguas eran de fiar, la Srta. Tachikawa no estaba haciendo nada para evitar sus avances.

Comenzó muy simple, con su desaparición a extrañas horas y por lapsos irregulares de tiempo, sólo para ser vista luego en algún evento importante, vistiendo algo escandalosamente exquisito y luego siendo devuelta a clase. Se le miraba seguido subiendo o bajando de discretos autos de lujo, llevada hacia y desde la universidad por misteriosos choferes que Sora nunca realmente _vio. _Todo el asunto parecía ser muy sospechoso pero Mimi le aseguró que la cuidaban muy bien y que se lo estaba pasando genial.

—Así que —Sora comenzó un raro día que Mimi pasó el almuerzo con las chicas—, ¿cuándo conoceremos a este chico?

—¿De qué hablas?—Mimi preguntó, metiendo un trozo de atún en su boca—. Conoces a Kyoya.

—No, sé quién es Kyoya —Sora la corrigió—, y eso es sólo porque el padre de Jyou maneja uno de los hospitales de su familia.

—¿Quieres decir que tiene _más de un hospital?_—Miyako chilló—. ¡Wow, Mimi! Realmente te luciste esta vez.

—Creí que estabas saliendo con … ¿cómo era su nombre?—Hikari intervino, rascando su barbilla, concentrada. Había tomado a hacer estas preguntas y comentarios como una manera sutil de comunicarle a su amiga que tal vez estaba saliendo con muchas personas, pero hasta ahora, a Mimi le había pasado justo por encima de la cabeza.

—Takashi—suplió enseguida, con algo de decepción—. Y me agradaba también. Pero estamos mejor como amigos, es algo … serio para mí. Además, tenía eso con su primo —rodó los ojos—, si no vuelvo a estar en medio de esos dos, seré feliz.

—Me agradaba Mitsukuni-kun —Miyako suspiró—. Era completamente adorable.

—¡Más que yo, Miya-chan!—Mimi se quejó, no por primera vez.

—¡Oh, sí! ¿No había dicho Yamato que—,

Cerrando sus palillos como su fueran una pinza, Mimi la silenció con una mirada.

—No me importa lo que Ishida Yamato tenga que decir —murmuró con ciña, ocultando su rostro tras sus manos—. Dios, ¿cómo es que sigue encontrando una manera de meterse en mi vida?

—Bueno, salieron por mucho tiempo—,

—Y te conoce mejor que nadie—,

Como era de esperarse, Mimi se hundió más en su silla, empujando su comida con sus palillos. —Saben, podría estar almorzando con Kyoya en vez de ustedes.

—¿Sí?—Sora preguntó, alzando una ceja—. ¿Y por qué no lo estás haciendo?

Mimi le dio a su mejor amiga la mejor de sus miradas asesinas que, bajo las presentes circunstancias, era más patética que intimidante.

—Está ocupado con algo más —soltó—. ¡Mi vida no gira a su alrededor, sabes!

-x-

Sus ojos se movían lánguidamente a lo largo de las páginas mientras trataba de absorber la información frente a sus ojos. Un largo dedo tocaba la esquina de la página mientras que su otra mano sostenía su barbilla y frente. Había pasado la última media hora tratando de estudiar, la palabra clave siendo _tratando._

—No sé cómo lo haces —una voz dijo de repente y se encontró severamente tentado a voltear a verlo. Pero no lo hizo, eligiendo una respuesta sin compromiso, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lees una palabra y luego la siguiente —dijo secamente—. No es tan difícil.

—Ja, ja —Taichi alzó una ceja—. Eres gracioso ahora. Genial.

Yamato se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—Uno intenta.

—Quiero decir, que no sé cómo puedes lidiar con ver a tu novia—,

—Ex novia —Yamato lo corrigió.

—Novia —Taichi insistió—, saliendo con alguien más.

Yamato, cuya paciencia con ese desastroso asunto también estaba a punto de desaparecer, suspiró.

—No veo mucho de ello—explicó innecesariamente—. Es libre de hacer lo que se le antoje—,

—O a _quién_ se le antoje —Taichi agregó, ganándose una de las peores miradas de Yamato.

—_Lo que sea._

Fue a este punto que Koushiro encontró su camino hacia ellos, pasando una mano nerviosa por su grueso cabello rojizo mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

—Estoy exhausto —anunció, a lo que Taichi le pasó un brazo por los hombros, trayéndolo hacia sí mismo en un medio abrazo.

—¿Largo día?

—Trata _semana_—dijo—. Creo que ese fue el examen más largo de mi vida.

—Seguro lo pasas con excelencia —Taichi dijo.

—Gracias —suspiró—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes?

—Sólo discutíamos los sentimientos de Yamato acerca de la ultima adquisición de Mimi.

Koushiro, quién dudaba mucho que Yamato estuviera discutiendo sus sentimientos acerca de nada, alzó una crítica ceja hacia el rubio.

—¿Por qué tendrías sentimiento alguno acerca de las compras de Mimi?

—Quise decir novio —Taichi dijo, rodando sus ojos—. Bueno, juguete, realmente.

—Oh —Koushiro frunció su ceño—. Las personas no son _adquisiciones_, Taichi-san.

—Díselo a Mimi.

Se removió incómodamente en su asiento, luego sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y comenzó a hacer algo en él. Tenía el hábito de salirse de la conversación cuando Mimi era el tema a discutir; en parte porque era muy respetuoso de la privacidad de los demás, al contrario de Taichi, pero también porque el hecho de que era un muy buen amigo de Mimi lo ponía en una situación muy incómoda frente a Yamato y ella. Pero luego, en una manera completamente fuera de su comportamiento usual, agregó:

—No estoy seguro que me agrade mucho.

—Ni a mí. ¿Lo has visto? _Nunca_ sonríe —Taichi reprimió un escalofrío—. Podría hacerte competencia, Yamato.

—Ah, debes referirte a Morinozuka-san —Koushiro dijo tras unos segundos, sus ojos fijos en su teléfono—. No sale con él ya.

—¿No?—Taichi preguntó, alzando la voz—. ¿Y con quién sale entonces?

A este punto, Yamato abrió un brillante ojo azul, posándolo en Koushiro, curioso.

—Ootori Kyoya —este respondió con brevedad.

No dijo nada, pero su nariz resopló y cambió de página con excesiva fuerza.

—Creí que dijiste que no te importaba —Taichi dijo, riendo.

—No me importa —el rubio prácticamente siseó. Hubo una pausa, en la que recuperó su compostura y pasó sus dedos por su fino cabello dorado—. Está bien. Es un nombre reconocido, eso la hará feliz.

Taichi estuvo a punto de comentar, pero Koushiro sacudió su cabeza discretamente y, por una vez, su moreno amigo escuchó.

—Yamato… —el pelirrojo comenzó, pero éste lo cortó antes de que pudiera continuar.

—Los veo luego —dijo, tomando sus cosas y sacando su teléfono, colgándolo a su oreja mientras caminaba. Timbró tres veces antes de que su llamada fuera contestada y, cuando lo fue, su mensaje fue corto y frío.

—Lo haremos —dijo, y pausó—. Puedes enviar los detalles a Akira por correo. Sí … nos veremos ahí.

-x-

Al ver el lujoso automóvil acercándose al estacionamiento, varias cabezas se voltearon simultáneamente, como si esperaran que algo o alguien interesante saliera de él. Los espectadores no se mostraron decepcionados al ver a un joven alto de cabello oscuro y lentes de cristal salir del auto, sosteniendo su teléfono a su oído.

—Bien, estaremos en contacto—dijo, sus largas piernas llevándolo rápidamente hasta la entrada del edificio de Artes Liberales, donde una castaña y una chica con cabellos violetas caminaban. La castaña se detuvo, una sonrisa iluminando su rostro al reconocerlo, tocando el brazo de Miyako ligeramente antes de apresurarse a encontrarlo.

—¡Kyoya-kun!—Mimi sonrió—. No esperaba verte aquí.

—Mimi-san —él dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Siempre es un placer verte.

—Sí —dijo, algo sorprendida como siempre por su tono formal—. ¿Nosotros – quedamos en algo? Creo que lo he olvidado o—,

—No, no para nada —le aseguró—. Me temo que he venido de la nada —tuvo la gracia de verse arrepentido por un momento, como si verdaderamente le avergonzara imponerse—. Espero que no te moleste que venga así.

—No —Mimi corrigió de inmediato (quizá _muy _rápido)—. Es decir, puedes ... visitar.

Para ese momento, Miyako los había alcanzado y Mimi tomó la oportunidad para alejar la atención de sí misma (algo casi imposible, algunos alegarían), y presentó el joven a su impresionada amiga.

—Es todo un placer—dijo, y Mimi juraría que vio a Miyako morir un poco. Pero cuando su atención fue redireccionada a Mimi, le ofreció una sonrisa—. Sólo vine a traer esto para ti —alcanzó el bolsillo de su pecho y sacó un elegante sobre marcado con el escudo de armas de la familia Ootori. Su sonrisa, amable aunque fría, descansó en Miyako por unos segundos—. Y para tus amigos.

Mimi tomó el sobre, sus dedos rozándose por un momento. Aún sonreía y ella no podía evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.

—Yo, ah, gracias —dijo, sin saber por dónde comenzar.

—Puedes contestar después —Kyoya dijo, revisando su reloj de muñeca—. Realmente debo irme ahora, pero te llamaré para confirmar la cena.

—Bien —Mimi asintió—. Gracias por venir, Kyoya-kun, es bueno verte.

Él sonrió, saludando con la mano al alejarse.

—Hasta la noche.

Lo observaron hasta que el auto desapareció y, cuando lo hizo, Miyako le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—¡Oi!—Mimi se quejó, acariciando el ofendido miembro—. ¿Y eso por qué fue?

—_No_ me preparaste para _eso_—Miyako sentenció, alejándose en dirección al café donde habían quedado de encontrarse con sus amigos hacía más de diez minutos.

Resignada, Mimi la siguió.

—Debiste haberlo visto Sora, ¡habrías muerto!—dijo por lo que parecía ser la enésima vez. Había estado hablando muy bien de Kyoya mientras enviaba miradas de exasperación a Mimi de vez en cuando, molesta porque ésta nunca mencionó lo devastantemente guapo que el joven Ootori era. Un pecado capital, a los ojos de Inoue Miyako.

—Suena ... para morirse —Sora dijo, divertida, sonriendo mientras Mimi volteaba los ojos—. ¿Qué quería, al fin?

—¡Ver a Mimi, por supuesto!—Miyako exclamó con una sonrisa burlona. La castaña se sonrojó, pero sólo empujó el sobre hacia Sora.

—Mira lo que hay dentro.

Confundida, Sora abrió el sobre, sus dedos encontrando papel rico y bordado elegantemente. Sus ojos color rubí se agrandaron, cejas saltando en segundos.

—¡Estás bromeando!

-x-

—No estás siendo seria —un muy emocionado Takaishi Takeru decía, sus palmas firmemente plantadas en la mesa frente a ellos. Al otro lado, y viéndolo con una mesura de cautela, estaba Yagami Hikari, asintiendo lentamente.

—Creí que era una broma también—le dijo—, pero Jyou revisó y son legales.

El rubio jugueteó con uno de los boletitos, sus ojos redondos y brillantes.

—Ni siquiera han abierto —dijo, dejándose caer en una silla.

—Lo sé —su amiga dijo con una sonrisa—. Es la inauguración oficial. Mimi dice que sólo las personas más importantes de Japón fueron invitadas—,

—Espero que estemos incluídos en esa lista —una nueva voz dijo, y ambos jóvenes se voltearon para ver el rostro de Yagami Taichi, el vibrante hermano mayor de Hikari, e Izumi Koushiro—. ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó, tomando un boleto y acercándolo a su rostro.

Hikari pudo ver el momento exacto en el que todo hizo sentido para Taichi. El moreno prácticamente forzó el boleto en el rostro de Koushiro, quién se mostró alarmado ante su reacción y, con cuidado, lo tomó entre dos pálidos dedos. Sus cejas se alzaron también.

—Eso es ciertamente algo—murmuró—. ¿Hikari?

—¿No es emocionante?—Takeru preguntó, balanceando su silla.

—¡Claro que dirías eso!—Taichi graznó con indignación—. _Traidor_.

Takeru rodó sus ojos.

—Estás siendo irracional, Taichi.

—Dile eso a tu hermano—dijo. Eso logró borrar la sonrisa satisfecha de Takeru.

—Golpe bajo, Yagami.

—Hay uno para cada uno—Hikari continuó con una sonrisa, ignorando, como siempre, las disputas de su hermano—. Mimi dijo que más nos valía ir y específicamente pidió que les recordáramos a ti y a Daisuke lo importante que es no avergonzarla.

Ahora Taichi estaba indignado por una razón completamente distinta.

—¿Qué quieres decir, "a ti y a Daisuke"?

—Quiere decir que ustedes dos disfrutan sacarla de quicio y quisiera que evitaran hacerlo durante este evento—Koushiro, siempre práctico, contestó—. Supongo que quiere impresionar a Ootori-san.

—Él también debe querer impresionarla —Takeru murmuró distraído, sus ojos fijos aún en el sobre que contenía los demás boletos—. No haces esa clase de cosa por cualquier persona, ¿no?

La implicación colgaba en el aire, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

—¿Creen que deberíamos decirle a Yamato?—Taichi preguntó, cerrando la boca cuando el rubio en cuestión abrió la puerta y la cerró de un golpazo, sin siquiera voltear a verlos, apresurándose a su habitación. Intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa nerviosa, terminando en un suspiro colectivo—. Quizás hoy no sea el día.

No le dijeron el día siguiente, tampoco, ni el día después. Era jueves cuando Taichi finalmente decidió decirle a su amigo acerca de los boletos y la invitación silenciosa en el boleto solitario que permanecía en el sobre. Yamato estaba revisando algunas notas, encorvado sobre su escritorio con un libro abierto frente a él. No alzó la mirada cuando Taichi entró.

—Oi, Yamato—comenzó, caminando hacia la cama—. ¿Estás ocupado?

—¿Qué te haría pensar eso?—el rubio preguntó a secas—. ¿La puerta cerrada o mi indivisa atención?

Taichi soltó una risa.

—Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabías?

Por alguna razón, eso pareció darle pausa. Volteó hacia Taichi, quién estaba recostado con tranquilidad sobre su cama, su teléfono en mano. Se miraba debidamente castigado, aunque Taichi estaba demasiado absorto en algún tonto juego para notarlo.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó ásperamente—. Tengo mucho que hacer, eso es todo.

—¿Te has disculpado?—Taichi rió abiertamente—. ¡Y decían que el día nunca llegaría!

Yamato alzó una fría ceja, viéndolo con cautela.

—No soy completamente indolente, ¿sabes?

—Nunca dije que lo fueras —Taichi respondió simplemente—. Puedes ser algo orgulloso a veces, eso es todo.

Achicó sus ojos por un momento, luego lentamente se reincorporó en su trabajo. La presencia de Taichi era más irritante de lo normal, y se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con Taichi o no.

—Bueno—su amigo dijo, y Yamato lo vió de reojo—. Sólo me preguntaba si estabas libre este fin de semana. Porque estábamos pensa—

—Estoy ocupado—Yamato lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar—. No puedo hacer nada contigo este fin de semana.

Taichi, tanto sorprendido como aliviado, observó al rubio, quién parecía verse incomodo bajo su escrutinio.

—¿Qué harás?—preguntó, tratando (y fallando) de sonar casual y no interesado—. ¿Tienes alguna cita?

Yamato suspiró, viendo a través de sus intenciones.

—Si _debes_ saberlo, tenemos un concierto.

—¡Ah! ¿Dónde? Tal vez podamos pasar por ahí si es temprano.

—Es un evento privado—Yamato respondió tras pensarlo un poco—. Algo exclusivo. Creo que podría ser grande para nosotros—y se maldijo a sí mismo por el trazo de veneno en sus palabras. Parpadeó, sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su cabeza—. De todos modos, gracias por pensar en mí—dijo, en lo que era su manera de ser considerado y un claro despido.

Taichi no tardó en comprenderlo.

—Está bien—dijo, bostezando—. Cuéntame todo cuando vuelva.

—¿Cuándo vuelvas?—Yamato preguntó, girándose sobre su silla—. ¿De dónde?

Taichi pausó, luego sonrió ampliamente.

—Un viaje—contestó vagamente—. Todos vamos.

Le pareció ver a Yamato suspirando, pero luego sonrió, estirándose como un gato y tocando el borrador de su lápiz en su barbilla.

—Suena divertido—comentó—. Tomen muchas fotografías, y dile a Takeru que no sea un imbécil, ¿quieres?

—Trataré—Taichi dijo entre carcajadas—. Pero, ¿acaso escucha?

-x-

Al llegar el sábado, Taichi y los demás estaban casi temblando de la emoción.

—Casi no dormí—Daisuke dijo—. Es que, ¿cómo? Mimi es una _santa._

—Creí que no aprobabas que saliera con este tipo —Takeru dijo con una media sonrisa, causando que el moreno hiciera una mueca para esconder el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Tuve un cambio de corazón—declaró solemnemente—. Pensé que, si no le importa a su propio hermano, ¿por qué me importaría a mí?

Takeru frunció su ceño y Hikari rápidamente se interpuso entre ellos, cogiéndolos por los brazos.

—Vamos—dijo tranquilamente—. ¿Recuerdan lo que Mimi nos pidió?

Su pregunta fue encontrada con silencio por parte de ambos. Hikari hizo una pequeña mueca antes de pellizcarlos a ambos.

—_¡Ouch!_

—¿Qué _diablos_, Hikari?

—¿Dije...?

—Somos adultos Hikari, no puedes—pero aparentemente _sí_ podía, porque los volvió a pellizcar y, esta vez, fue más fuerte.

—¡Nos portaremos bien!—dijeron al mismo tiempo, gruñendo y viéndola mal al soltarlos.

Hikari simplemente sonrió con benevolencia y suspiró.

—¡Esto será divertido!

Habían decidido encontrarse en la residencia Tachikawa, aunque ninguno había visto a Mimi aún. Cuando finalmente bajó, minutos después, usando un vestido azul marino con un motivo repetido de anclas blancas y zapatillas de cordel, se encontró con sus expectantes y emocionados rostros. Tenía el móvil pegado a la oreja y les sonrió, alzando un dedo.

—Sí, estoy escuchando. Claro, entiendo Tachibana-san, pero seguramente usted entiende mi predicamento—pausó, asintiendo distraídamente—. Sí, lo _sé_. Pero no fui informada — no, Kyoya-kun no dijo nada, ¡se lo aseguro!—tiró su cabello hacia atrás, suspirando—. ¿Está seguro que ... oh, bueno, si él insiste entonces, sí, claro. ¡Oh! ¿Afuera...? ¿Es muy eficiente, cierto? Sí ... no, no, ¡eso fue un cumplido, Tachibana-san!—soltó una pequeña risa—. Es muy dulce. Bien, saldremos ya.

Colgó la llamada y aplaudió, volteando emocionada hacia sus amigos.

—Hubo un _pequeño_ cambio de planes—anunció—. No tomaremos el tren.

Todos habían estado confundidos frente a su anuncio, pero no era anda en comparación a lo que les esperaba cuando se dieron cuenta que, al otro lado de la calle, les esperaba un autobús de lujo contratado exclusivamente para ellos. Era enorme — más grande que algunos pequeños apartamentos, y todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, se miraba muy, muy costoso. Mimi hizo una pequeña reverencia frente a una pareja de hombres vestidos en lo que parecían ser uniformes policiales, y un señor en un traje oscuro.

—Tachikawa-sama —la saludó, haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran con color.

—Eso no es necesario —murmuró, halando las orillas de su gran pamela para esconder su rostro. El señor, divertido, sonrió.

—¿Son estos sus invitados, Tachikawa-san?

—Eh, sí ... ¿seguro que está bien?

—El amo Kyoya quiere asegurarse que todos lleguen sanos y salvos —explicó con eficacia—. Esto es parte del protocolo de hospitalidad y garantía de seguridad del Grupo Ootori. Le aseguro que no es ninguna molestia.

Asintió tímidamente (algo extraño en Mimi), e intercambiaron otras nimiedades antes de que los escoltaran empleados que no habían visto; llevando sus maletas e ítems personales, hacia adentro. Por dentro el autobús (si acaso podía llamarse eso), era más lujoso. El rostro de Mimi se iluminó en cuanto entró, escoltada hacia los asientos amplios y cómodos; el resto de las áreas, que incluían tocadores de lujo, una pequeña área acondicionada para comedor y otra para entretenimiento en la forma de películas, música y toda forma posible de media audiovisual que existía en el mercado.

El viaje fue muy cómodo, y Mimi rió con sus amigos y trató de no ser muy obvia al mirar el cuidado excesivo con el que estaba siendo tratada. Tanto Taichi como Daisuke, encantados con la idea de servicio alimenticio personalizado, hacían su mejor esfuerzo por ser jóvenes propios y educados; que no era mucho, pero era suficiente para mantenerla contenta. Tachibana-san, quién ahora sabían era uno de los guardaespaldas personales de Ootori Kyoya, estaba a cargo de ellos por el viaje, y les informó que tomaría apenas cuatro horas y que llegarían a tiempo para prepararse para la ceremonia de inauguración.

—Sabes—Sora murmuró tras unas horas, tocando el hombro de Jyou, quién estaba muy interesado en revisar la selección de documentales—, creo que nos están siguiendo.

Había estado viendo dos autos que los seguían sin detenerse, y comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa. ¿Qué tal si los secuestraban por creer que eran niños ricos?

Jyou parpadeó, viendo sobre su hombro y sacudió su cabeza.

—Esa es la policía privada de los Ootori —le explicó—. En todo caso, ellos nos están cuidando, así que no te preocupes.

Sorprendida (y un poco avergonzada de su propia ignorancia), Sora se hizo hacia atrás en su silla, su mano sobre la de Jyou.

—¿Crees que a Mimi le guste?—preguntó, mordiendo su lengua como castigo a no poder mantener la boca cerrada.

Jyou, siempre el hombre más sensible, acomodó sus lentes sobre su rostro.

—Creo que le está haciendo muy difícil que no le guste.

—A Mimi no le importan estas cosas —Sora defendió a su amiga. Las cejas de Jyou se alzaron y humedeció sus labios, casi como si estuviera tomando mucho cuidado de no ofenderla a ella o a su mejor amiga.

—No digo que sea lo único que le importa —explicó—. Pero estoy seguro que incluso tú, Sora, tendrías problemas rechazándolo.

—¡Eres horrible!—exclamó, tapando su rostro con una mano—. ¿Tú lo harías?

_¿Cambiaría?_

—¿Por la oportunidad de viajar con estilo por el resto de mi vida?—preguntó, soltando un silbido por lo bajo—. Creo que tendría que—,

Sus dedos trataron de soltarse pero él la detuvo, riendo mientras lo miraba con indignación. —que dejarlo. ¿Nunca esperas, cierto?

Y Sora, ahora más avergonzada que nunca, escondió su rostro en una almohada, tratando de obligar a su rubor a desaparecer y evitando hacer contacto visual con Jyou por el resto del viaje.

Aún era temprano cuando llegaron. Mimi removió sus lentes oscuros, viendo hacia la entrada con una mezcla de emoción y expectativa. El hotel era grandioso y, a su alrededor, toda clase de personas importantes se bajaban de autos de lujo y limusinas.

Fueron recibidos por empleados muy amables, que les dieron tarjetas y un guía que los llevaría a suites contiguas reservadas para huéspedes de honor, asegurándoles que su equipaje los estaría esperando. No los decepcionaron. Las suites eran enormes, extravagantes y hermosas, haciendo que las rodillas de Mimi se ablandaran al pensar en cómo serían las penthouses (reservadas para invitados más estimados).

—Sora—le dijo—, creo que estoy enamorada.

Tachibana-san, quién acababa de darle un sobre para su beneficio solamente, sonrió.

—Al joven amo le agradará saberlo —dijo, y se retiró sin darle la oportunidad de recuperarse.

—¿Qué hay en el sobre?—Sora preguntó mientras Miyako, sosteniendo sus manos a su corazón, suspiraba: _¿Una carta de amor? ¡Qué romántico!_

—Quisiera que parara —Mimi murmuró distraída—. De verdad, con toda la tecnología disponible... —Fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono y se ruborizó de nuevo al ver el nombre en la pantalla—. Kyoya-kun.

_—Mimi-san. Espero que hayan llegado bien y estén cómodos ya._

—¡Por supuesto! Muchas gracias—dijo, enrollando un largo cairel color miel alrededor de su dedo y sonrojándose bajo la mirada burlona de sus amigas—. Creí que te vería ya...

_—Me temo que estoy lidiando con algunos negocios ahora, en preparación a esta noche. ¿Recibiste mi carta?_

—Sí, Tachibana-san me la dejó. Aún no la he abierto, él se acaba de ir.

_—Hay instrucciones para ti y una guía de dónde y qué te puede dar tu tarjeta durante tu estadía en nuestras facilidades, tanto como información y un itinerario de los eventos de esta noche_—pausó—. _Espero verlos a todos en la cena._

—Gracias—repitió—. ¿Te llamo cuando termine?

_—No, no te preocupes. Eres una invitada de honor, con tus amigos. Te enviaré un mensaje si algo cambia. Si no, sigue el itinerario, ¿está bien? Que lo pases muy bien, Mimi-san, y bienvenida a Tropical Aqua Garden._

Habían pasado minutos tras esa llamada y Mimi seguía viendo la carta en sus manos. Sora, igualmente impresionada, estaba acostada en la cama que Mimi había reclamado, viéndola con los ojos muy redondos.

—No puede hablar en serio—dijo, y luego lo pensó mejor—. ¿Cierto?

—Ha sido muy serio acerca de todo lo demás—Hikari dijo, abrazando sus rodillas—. ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa, Mi?

—¡Es demasiado!—Mimi exclamó, horrorizada—. Oh por Dios, y los chicos también.

—Estarán emocionados—Miyako rió.

—Le escribiré a Jyou—Sora suspiró—. Alguien debe estar listo cuando lleguen.

Con manos que temblaban ligeramente, Mimi marcó uno de los números escritos en su carta, mordiendo su labio mientras esperaba que el tono marcara. Cuando lo hizo, sonrió.

—Hola, es Tachikawa Mi—,

_—No diga más—_la voz al otro lado dijo—,_ ¡hemos esperado su llamada, Tachikawa-san!_

-x-

Mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo de pared, Mimi se preguntaba si estaría soñando. Kyoya había enviado instrucciones muy específicas y detalles acerca de la gala que inauguraría la más reciente inversión empresarial de su familia — un parque acuático y facilidades terapéuticas llamado Jardin Aqua Tropical. El zaibatsu de los Ootori se estaba diversificando, dijo, y diseñó y construyó el lugar como una alternativa a salir de viaje para vacacionar en los lejanos y muy envidiados trópicos. La cena de esa noche era sólo un preludio, ya que el parque oficialmente abría sus puertas el día siguiente; todos los boletos se habían vendido hacía meses.

Ya que el evento era tan importante, el protocolo dictaba que debían atender la gala en trajes ricos y elegantes, algo para lo que Mimi definitivamente no había empacado. Anticipando esto (¿qué se le escapaba?), Kyoya había sido excesivamente amable al enviar estilistas personales para ella y sus amigos, junto con una amplia selección de piezas de diseñadores exclusivos. Mimi, viendo su reflejo en un vestido largo de forma insinuante y exquisito gusto, no podía comprender cómo se había involucrado en ese lujoso desastre.

Sora, Hikari y Miyako habían sido arregladas, perfumadas y estaban intoxicadas en sus propias delusiones de princesa, dejándola sola y encantada en el probador. Su cabello había sido enrollado y recogido en un elegante nudo atrás de su cabeza, exponiendo su cuello, espalda y hombros. La tela de su vestido era hermosa _— _un número en satin y encaje que exponía su piel blanca y cremosa tras tintes de oro y champaña, mostrando la calidad sedosa de su traje interior. Mimi se sentía expuesta, brillante y absolutamente aterrorizada.

Sus amigas chillaron de emoción y aprobaron su ropa, riendo tímidamente como colegialas tras manos recién pintadas. Sora, quién había logrado tomarlo con más gracia que sus amigas más jóvenes, se miraba fantástica en un largo vestido color esmeralda, sus tonos terrosos, sobrios e impecables.

—Sabes_—_le dijo a Mimi al abrir la puerta y revelar a un muy atractivo Ootori Kyoya, vistiendo un traje perfectamente ajustado y una impecable camisa azul—, retiro lo dicho. Creo que podrías estarlo.

—Damas—dijo, ajustando su exquisito reloj de puño en su muñeca izquierda—. Se ven asombrosas. Y Mimi—tomó su mano, dando un paso hacia atrás para admirarla y asentir levemente—, eres una joya.

Para cuando se encontraron con sus amigos, Mimi no era el único desastre de nervios. Ya que Jyou conocía al miembro más joven de la familia Ootori, cayeron pronto en una plática sencilla en su camino al evento, colas de vestido arrastrando tras ellos, tacones haciendo click en un patrón encantador. Taichi había manejado no hacer un desastre de su traje y Mimi tuvo que esconder un pequeño rubor cuando le preguntó si la princesa lo aprobaba o no. Se detuvo de golpearlo; preocupada que podría causar una escena que de alguna manera provocara a Daisuke de unirse. En vez de eso, apresuró su paso y puso una delicada mano en el antebrazo de Kyoya, dándole su sonrisa más brillante y encantadora a él y a Jyou.

—¡Mimi-chan!" una voz llamó.

—¿Es ese...?—Mimi se congeló, apretando el brazo de Kyoya.

—Ah, Mitsukuni-kun—Kyoya lo saludó con una fría sonrisa—. Takashi-kun.

—¡Kyoya-chan!—el dulce chico dijo con una gran sonrisa—. ¡No nos dijiste que conocías a Mimi-chan!

—Tachikawa-san es una invitada de honor esta noche—dijo, mientras Mimi parpadeaba algo estúpidamente a los chicos con los que había pasado un par de salidas en algún punto. Acomodó sus lentes sobre su nariz—. No creí que fuera necesario mencionarlos.

—Kyoya-chan, qué malo eres—dijo, haciendo un puchero—, querías quedarte a Mimi-chan para ti, ¿no?

—Honey—el chico rió—. Jamás lo intentaría.

A su lado, cómicamente, se encontraba un joven alto y oscuro con cabello corto y serio, viendo a Mimi sin expresión alguna.

—Te ves muy bien, Mimi-chan—dijo en una voz baja que Mimi siempre había encontrado algo fría para su gusto.

—Tú también, Takashi-kun—dijo, recuperándose del shock inicial e introduciendo a sus amigos mientras Kyoya los guiaba a sus mesas. Mientras tanto, Mimi se preguntaba qué hacían Takashi y Mitsukuni ahí, y por qué Kyoya los conocía, y por qué nunca lo mencionó. ¡Debió hacerlo! Se sentía extraña, viendo a Takashi entreteniendo a una o dos chicsa con Mitsukuni-kun, quién se miraba más adorable que nunca.

El salón de baile y el área de la piscina (al menos una de ellas) estaba nadando en luces de hadas, dándole un toque surreal al entorno tropical del lugar. Mimi se sentía de vuelta en Maui, suspirando y sonriendo y de nuevo perpleja por la atención que recibían del servicio, en sus impecables trajes blancos, ofreciendo flautas de champaña, dulces y aperitivos.

El resto de su grupo, obviamente encantado como ella, se sintieron libres de merodear, calzando tan bien con esa privilegiada audiencia que Mimi se sintió mal por haber esperado que Taichi y Daisuke no se comportaran. Estuvo a punto de decirlo, también, tomando su muñeca al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros, casualmente terminando su bebida.

—Como si yo haría tal cosa—bufó—. ¿Mimi?

Pero su atención ya no estaba en Taichi: estaba en el joven alto, guapo y rubio que vestía una chaqueta color sangre y pantalones negros, hablando afablemente con una pareja de jóvenes. Tenía una pista de picardía en la mirada y, de inmediato, le recordó otro atractivo rubio que su corazón añoraba.

Y luego, como si la vida misma estuviera en su contra, Kyoya apareció, ofreciéndole una flauta de champaña fresca y sonriendo al ver al grupo.

—Finalmente—dijo, excusándose de la presencia de Taichi y llevando a Mimi de la mano—. Tamaki—dijo—, estaba esperando que cancelaras.

—No soñaría hacerlo—el rubio, aparentemente llamado Tamaki dijo, posando su mirada cálida en Mimi.

—¿Me permites el honor de presentarte a Tachikawa Mimi?—preguntó. Tamaki alzó su mano para tomar la suya, dando un suave beso a la punta de sus dedos.

—Mimi-san—dijo—. ¿Puedo llamarte Mimi?

—Oh, pues yo ... —Mimi comenzó, nerviosa.

—Él es el amigo del que te conté, Mimi-san—Kyoya suplió—. Suoh Tamaki.

—Espero que nuestro querido Kyoya no te haya tratado mal—Tamaki agregó, aún sosteniendo su mano.

—¡En lo absoluto!—Mimi exclamó, recuperándose—. No ha sido nada sino un perfecto caballero, Kyoya-kun.

—¡Querida!—Tamaki dijo, y su manera real no pasó desapercibida—. Qué encantador de tu parte pensar eso de Kyoya-kun. Ciertamente, eres la joya que me aseguró eras—volteó hacia arriba—. Ese suave dorado es verdaderamente tu color. Creo que tengo un buen ojo para estas cosas, si puedo decirlo yo mismo.

—Sí—Kyoya murmuró en su manera suave y baja—. Yuzuha-san podría usar tu talento.

Ante tal manera de halagar, Mimi casi se desmaya, viendo hacia abajo con timidez y sonriendo de una manera recatada muy poco característica de ella. Luego, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y vio con algo de sospecha a Tamaki. —¿Qué quieres decir, con que tienes buen ojo para estas cosas?

—El vestido que estás usando fue un obsequio personal de Tamaki para ti—Kyoya explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Una pequeña muestra—Tamaki le interrumpió—, de mi arrepentimiento por haberme perdido innumerables cenas y dejarte en las capaces pero frías manos de Kyoya en mi lugar.

—Me lastimas, Suoh—Kyoya pretendió—. Pero ahora que estás en _mejores_ manos, Mimi-san, me temo que debo retirarme y regresar a mis deberes con el resto de mis invitados—ante la inminente protesta de Mimi, agregó rápidamente—, te aseguró, no disfrutaré su compañía la mitad de lo que disfruté la tuya.

Y así como así, se fue. Mimi, con su boca abierta tras su partida, se giró a ver al famoso Suoh Tamaki. Un nervio temblaba bajo su ojo izquierdo, y había una calidad casi plástica en la sonrisa que curvaba la comisura de sus labios.

—Tienes mucho que explicar—le dijo.

Quizás percibiendo que algo estaba yendo monumentalmente mal, Tamaki le ofreció una sonrisa tenue y una bebida nueva.

—¿Champaña?

—Oh sí—Mimi la tomó con gratitud—, vamos a necesitar más de ella.

* * *

**Notas Adicionales:** Por alguna razón, esto no está saliendo como la comedia que pretendía que fuera. No tengo excusa, sólo no es así. El capítulo es algo largo, otra cosa que no pude prevenir (¡pero recocijad!). Si algo es confuso o se escucha raro, por favor díganme; pierdo contexto y fluidez a veces al adaptar del inglés. Cosas notables:

\- Takeru, el pequeño imbécil, hace una breve aparición.

\- Hiitachin Yuzuha es la madre diseñadora de los gemelos Hiitachin en Ouran High School Host Club, y la diseñadora del vestido de Mimi. Que, si realmente quieren saber cómo luce, es una replica exacta del vestido Zuhair Murad que Kirsten Stewart utilizó en la premiere de la última película de Twilight en LA.

\- Tachibana Seizaburo, Morinozuka Takashi, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Ootori Kyoya y Suoh Tamaki son personajes de OHSHC y no me pertenecen.


	5. El Tipo Príncipe: Parte I

**Nota de Autor:** Lamento la tardanza, como muchos sabrán, adaptar estas historias me causa grandes dolores de cabeza, así que me tomo mi tiempo con ellas. No hago promesas, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Apareció a eso de la medianoche, agitada y muy rosa en el rostro. Sora quiso preguntar qué le había sucedido pero una buena mirada le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. La fiesta había sido un éxito, más glamurosa que cualquier evento al que alguno de ellos había asistido en su vida y tenía muy poco por qué quejarse—incluso Taichi y Daisuke se comportaron, manteniendo su corbata puesta toda la noche. Vieron a Mimi un par de veces más, siempre con el mismo rubio y nunca sin una bebida en la mano, lo que podía explicar, sencillamente, por qué sus mejillas estaban rojas. La mitad del tiempo se miraba absolutamente confundida y a punto de salir corriendo; la otra mitad se la pasaba viéndolo y tratando de esconder una risa nerviosa tras aparentemente interminables copas de champaña.

Cuando finalmente Jyou y Sora decidieron retirarse, no la encontraron por ninguna parte.

—¿Crees que deberíamos buscarla? —preguntó mientras su novio aflojaba el nudo de su corbata.

—No, probablemente está ocupada.

—¡Es más de medianoche! ¿Qué podría estar haciendo? —Sora exclamó, indignada, pero Jyou sólo se sonrojó ligeramente, aclarando su garganta mientras las implicaciones de sus palabras se hacían aparentes en su novia, el rubor de sus mejillas profundizándose.

—Estoy seguro que no es asunto nuestro Sora, yo...

—Oh por Dios, _basta_ — le rogó —. No quiero pensar en eso.

Siempre un caballero, Jyou acompañó a Sora a su suite, asegurándose de que ella y el resto de las chicas estuvieran ahí antes de irse.

—Deberías quedarte —ella murmuró contra sus labios cuando se acercó a darle un beso de buenas noches que finalizó en una sonrisa.

—Y lo haría —admitió—, pero estoy seguro que Daisuke hablaba en serio cuando dijo lo de '_dejarlo todo ir' _después de las doce —la besó de nuevo, un poco más profundo tras su admisión—. Te veré en la mañana.

—Tienes tanta suerte —una voz murmuró una vez que Jyou se fue, haciendo que Sora saltara de susto y se volteara con un chillido avergonzado.

Mimi estaba tirada en el sofá, viéndose considerablemente menos glamurosa ahora que estaban tan lejos de la fiesta. Su peinado elegante se había aflojado y caireles caían sueltos alrededor de su rostro en forma de corazón. Su maquillaje estaba algo corrido y se miraba casi como si lo hizo a propósito, su mejilla contra el brazo del sofá mientras la miraba con añoranza. Se puso de pie, sintiéndose como si pesara media tonelada y antes de que Sora dijera algo desapareció a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un _clic_.

Consideró seguirla, pero las palabras de Jyou resonaban en su cabeza.

_Estoy seguro que no es de nuestra incumbencia._

Con sueño y muy cansada para preocuparse, se sacó sus zapatillas de tacón y prácticamente se arrastró a la cama, pensando en preguntar por la mañana.

No lo hizo.

Al parecer Mimi ya estaba lista cuando Sora se levantó; su rostro se miraba fresco, su cabello estilizado algo desordenado y labios particularmente rosados aquella mañana.

—¡Buen día, dormilona! —llamó, monumentalmente ignorando todas las leyes de la naturaleza que decían que debía haber despertado en un charco de su propio vómito, maldiciendo a todos los dioses por el castigo tras una noche de abandono y champaña—. ¡Creí que dormirías por siempre!

Sora, que nunca había sido acusada de ser una persona mañanera, gimió algo ininteligible, gruñendo a alguien, en algún lado, por café.

—Ordené desayuno para ustedes —Mimi le dijo alegremente, dándole una taza de granos Arabica de la mejor calidad café recién molidos—. Debería estar aquí en un minuto o dos.

—¿Qué quieres decir, para _ustedes_? —Sora repitió tras un par de tragos de aquel mágico elixir que pasó por su garganta y directo a sus venas—. ¿No vas a desayunar con nosotros?

—No puedo —Mimi dijo con una sonrisa—. Tengo una cita.

—Kyoya-kun es muy detallista, ¿no? —Sora dijo, deslizándose en su asiento.

—No es Kyoya-kun, no —esta vez titubeó un poco, como si dudara de qué decir.

Esto tuvo el efecto de despertar un poco a Sora.

—¿Qué? Mimi, entonces quién…

—Suoh Tamaki —Mimi dijo, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla—. Es una historia bastante absurda si lo digo yo misma, pero es muy encantador, y gracioso, y…

—¿Y se parece considerablemente a Yamato?

La intervención bien planeada de Hikari fue cortada por la llegada del desayuno, un hecho que Mimi agradeció si acaso solo para evitar reconocer su comentario. Se puso de pie, una sonrisa plástica fijada cuidadosamente en sus labios y tomó su sombrero más grande, agitándolo sobre su cabeza.

—Las veré en la piscina —anunció—. ¡Disfruten!

Una vez en el elevador, Mimi tomó una bocanada de aire para calmar sus nervios. La historia, como Tamaki la contó, realmente _era_ ridícula, pero lo realmente vergonzoso era que ella había ignorado todas las señales.

Sucedió que Ootori Kyoya era el mejor amigo de Suoh Tamaki y sus familias se conocían desde mucho antes de su eventual amistad. El padre de Tamaki era la cabecera del consejo de la Academia Ouran, la prestigiosa escuela donde se conocieron, y uno de los colegas y amigos más antiguos del padre de Kyoya. Tamaki había vivido en Francia la mitad de su vida y, al volver a Japón, había agradado de inmediato del chico, a pesar de que sus avances se vieran entretenidos por puro protocolo en vez de amistad.

En algún punto de las últimas semanas, cuando Mimi estaba saliendo mucho con los hermanos Mikoshiba, había capturado la atención de Tamaki mientras apoyaba a Momotaro en uno de sus juegos callejeros. Tamaki había sido encantado por su sonrisa y su "noble naturaleza", algo que aparentemente había sentido a través de la distancia, e insistió en conocerla. El problema con esto era que, no mucho después de decidirlo, la madre de Tamaki requirió su presencia en Francia y tuvo que salir del país por unas semanas. Como favor (y aparentemente Kyoya estaba acostumbrado a los favores excéntricos de Tamaki), le pidió que entretuviera a Mimi en su ausencia, tanto para cortejarla desde la distancia y, ella sospechaba, para evitar que alguien más se entrometiera y le quitara su oportunidad.

Mimi estaba, comprensivamente, escandalizada por todo el asunto. Había estado lívida, exigiendo saber por qué creyó que ella era algún tipo de cosa que podía reclamar y recoger cuando estuviera listo, insistiendo que era un ser humano y uno muy _sensible_, por cierto, y que merecía un mejor trato de parte de él y Kyoya. Oh, había estado_ muy enfadada_ con Kyoya. Lo alejó de su plática con un par de pelirrojos que parecían pertenecer a una revista de modas y le dijo exactamente lo que pensaba de él.

Pero Kyoya aceptó sus quejas con buena fe y se disculpó copiosamente por su comportamiento y por no pensar en sus sentimientos primero. Tomó su mano y sus ojos brillaban detrás de sus lentes al besar sus dedos, rogando por su perdón.

_Nunca_, dijo, _en un millón de años pensé que estaba jugando con tus sentimientos. Por favor, excusa mi comportamiento reprochable y no pienses menos de mí por ello. Aunque debo decir que no te culparía si lo hicieras._

Si lo pensaba, aún le daba escalofríos recordarlo. Mimi, a pesar de cualquier complejo de princesa que tenía, jamás había recibido una disculpa tan llena, y ciertamente no de algún chico que lastimó sus sentimientos. Yamato no era insensible, pero nunca había sido alguien que exacerbaba su culpa y ciertamente nunca había _rogado_ por su perdón. Mimi balbuceó estúpidamente acerca de que no tenía nada que perdonar y _sí, Kyoya-kun, está bien_, y así como así, él la dejó de nuevo en manos de Tamaki. Ahora se le ocurría que tal vez lo había fingido todo para su beneficio.

Aún así, Tamaki parecía estar genuinamente consternado por sus sentimientos y también genuinamente interesado en ella, así que accedió a pasar el resto de la noche hablando con él y conociendo a sus amigos (que, para su horror, incluían a Morinozuka y Haninozuka), e incluso accedió a acompañarlo para desayunar. No importaba lo que Hikari decía, Mimi seguía insistiendo, esto no tenía nada que ver con Ishida Yamato.

La esperó en la terraza, con una mesa exquisita preparada con comida el minuto que llegó.

—Mimi —dijo, besando sus dedos (ignoró por completo las mariposas que hicieron revoloteo al verle).

—Buenos días.

—Espero que tengas hambre —dijo y Mimi sonrió lo más brillante que pudo. Aún era extraño, pero eso no significaba que no podía disfrutarlo.

El Jardín Aqua Tropical era un complejo turístico gigante. Lo que habían visto la noche anterior no era nada, ahora sabían, al ver que el lugar se abría y con él infinitas posibilidades. Las tarjetas que Kyoya-kun había proveído les daban acceso a casi cualquier parte del parque: piscinas, spas, restaurantes, el gimnasio y otros espacios terapéuticos. A pesar de su idea inicial de pasar el día juntos, de inmediato fue evidente que todos tenían prioridades distintas en cuanto a cómo disfrutar del día.

Pasaron una buena parte de la mañana visitando las diferentes áreas de piscina y nadando y jugando voleibol playero. Mimi, junto a sus nuevos amigos, pasó algo de tiempo nadando también antes de decidir ir a broncearse, si acaso sólo para alejarse de Tamaki por un rato. Luego de ir al salón de bronceado decidieron pasar la tarde en el spa, un obsequio que no pasó desapercibido por los chicos, quienes se fueron antes para tomar un almuerzo tardío (el tercero del día). Sora y Jyou, ante la insistencia de Mimi, se quedaron a recibir un masaje en pareja y terapia sanadora mientras que Miyako, Hikari y ella se arreglaban el cabello y uñas mientras reposaban en mascarillas de pepino y algas marinas y un baño de chocolate.

Mimi se encontraba felizmente ebria, consecuencia de los varios cocteles que ofrecía constantemente el servicio del hotel, que era todo lo que Mimi había soñado y un poco más. Cuando se fueron su piel se sentía tan suave, su cabello tan sedoso, que casi lloraba al pensar en dejar aquel lugar. Se encontró con Tamaki para tomar algo (Sora desaprobaba de este nuevo desarrollo), y luego prometió verlo por la noche para la cena y el show.

La verdad era que Tamaki era _muy_ divertido. Tenía un gusto por lo dramático, claro, pero ella también y además era galante, caballeroso, y muy versado en poesía, música francesa y piano. Deleitó a toda un ala del restaurante al sentarse a tocar el piano de cola, avergonzándola al dedicarle una sonata a ella y su bello corazón. Mimi, con las mejillas imposiblemente rojas, apenas podia mantener su mirada el resto de la noche.

El área de piscinas estaba decorado de nuevo y había un escenario modesto a lado de una cabina de DJ que Tamaki insistió era suya si decía la palabra.

—¿No le molestará a Kyoya-kun? —Mimi bromeó, pero él tomó sus manos entre las suyas y declaró, en su voz más real:

—No hay _nada_, Mimi-hime, que Kyoya o yo podemos negarte.

No volvió a bromear al respecto.

Miyako los alcanzó luego, su largo cabello atado en una coleta alta sobre su cabeza, sonriendo.

—Mírate —le dijo, viéndole de arriba abajo—, toda una princesa.

—¿Lo es, cierto? —él preguntó, soñador—. Mimi-hime, quisiera hablarte en privado, si es posible.

—Oh —Mimi exclamó—, el show va a comenzar, ¿crees que…?

—No hay problema. A Kyoya no le importará.

El joven en cuestión estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas elegantemente, una copa de vino en su mano mientras miraba desde su posición privilegiada hacia el escenario y todos los instrumentos que aún estaban abandonados. Mimi se despidió de Miyako y se fue con Tamaki, preguntándose por qué sus pies se sentían como plomo y sus piernas como gelatina.

—¿Cuál es la gran sorpresa de esta noche? —Jyou preguntó, viendo curiosamente hacia el escenario—. Después de anoche, no puedo imaginar qué has planeado para hoy.

—No es nada muy grande —Kyoya replicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. El grupo Ootori apoya a músicos locales y principiantes, así que tenemos una gran selección de entretenimiento japonés. Es mucho más informal que la gala de noche, claro está.

Los interrumpió una pareja de jóvenes vestidos casualmente y Jyou volteó justo a tiempo para reconocer al menos a uno de ellos. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia un lado, su camiseta blanca exponiendo su clavícula mientras miraba sin interés a su alrededor. Azul se encontró con azul, y ambos chicos alzaron sus cejas.

—¿Yamato?

—¿Jyou?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Jyou se puso de pie, alejándose para hablar con él mientras que el baterista, Akira, hacía los arreglos necesarios con Ootori-san. Los ojos de Yamato instintivamente buscaron una cabeza de fino cabello castaño, frunciendo el ceño al no encontrarla.

—Le dije a Taichi que tenía un evento —Yamato dijo lentamente—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Eh…este es el lugar que mencionamos.

—¿Se están _hospedando_ aquí? —el rubio preguntó, sorprendido—. ¿Cómo?

—Bueno, por supuesto. ¿Tú no?

—Sí, pero es cortesía del grupo Ootori. Están hospedando a todos los músicos que contrataron.

—Oh no, esto es cortesía también —Jyou dijo, moviendo sus manos inmediatamente para disipar cualquier idea de que estaban _pagando_ por esas vacaciones—. Soy un estudiante de _medicina_, Yamato. ¿Crees que puedo costear esto? —rio nervioso.

—¿Entonces cómo…?

Quizá se miró en su rostro, porque una mirada a Jyou fue todo lo que necesitó para que su confusión se convirtiera en entendimiento.

—Claro —dijo—, debí haberlo imaginado yo mismo.

—¿Aniki?

El rubio se giró a ver a Takeru y Hikari, quienes aparentemente iban hacia el scenario para encontrar un mejor puesto. La primera banda ya había comenzado a tocar. Yamato se tensó, pero le ofreció una sonrisa a su hermano y saludó con la mano a Hikari.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Takeru también preguntó, sorprendido.

—Somos parte del entretenimiento.

—¡Oh, van a tocar! ¿Cuando es su turno? —Hikari exclamó, tratando, muy obviamente, de aliviar la confusión y tensión que se sentía al pretender estar emocionada por este nuevo hecho. Él miró a través de sus esfuerzos — tenía el rostro de vidrio de un Yagami, después de todo.

—Cerca del final —se encogió de hombros—. Confirmamos tarde, ya sabes cómo es.

Hikari no sabía, pero asintió igual.

A su alrededor el lugar se había transformado en un verdadero concierto, con una audiencia considerable alrededor del escenario, bebiendo, bailando y enviando el tipo de vibra eléctrica que se había convertido en una segunda piel para Yamato.

—¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Mi… —Sora se detuvo, su mano en la espalda de Jyou, ojos rubí fijos en Yamato y la extraña sonrisa de Hikari—. Yamato —terminó con torpeza. Luego, como si hubiese recibido una señal, lo abrazó—. ¡Estás aquí, eso es genial!

Alarmado, él le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo, viendo hacia Jyou, quien estaba más que divertido. Cuando lo soltó él suspiró, aliviado, y puso una mano en su cabello con gentileza.

—Debo irme para terminar de afinar todo. Yo … —y pausó, humedeciendo sus labios antes de girarse y decir, en una voz pequeña—, no le digan que estoy aquí.

Se fue antes de que protestaran, y todos lo vieron alejarse con un sentimiento pesado en la boca de sus estómagos. Takeru resopló, duro.

—Esto es tan estúpido.

No lo dijeron en voz alta, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que lo era.

Durante todo este tiempo Mimi afortunadamente ignoraba que todo esto sucedía a su alrededor. Tamaki la había llevado a caminar por la playa artificial (nunca habría adivinado que lo era), entreteniéndola con una letanía de cumplidos y palabras dulces que, tras un rato, habían perdido algo de efecto.

—¿Mimi, estás bien?

Ella alzó su mirada, impresionada a pesar de sí misma, de no encontrar el azul que buscaba. Sonrió, aunque era considerablemente más educada.

—Estoy bien. Algo impresionada, creo. Todo esto es muy lindo —hizo un gesto hacia el lago, el cielo estrellado y, finalmente, hacia él—. Gracias, por hacer todo esto por mí.

—Una chica hermosa merece esto y más —dijo simplemente, como si no fuera nada, pero había un rubor de satisfacción en sus mejillas que ella encontraba más humilde y encantador en él.

—¿Siempre hablas así? —rio—. ¡Me pones nerviosa!

Atrevidamente, tomó su mano.

—Es un buen look para ti.

—Oh, _basta_ —Mimi dijo, girando su rostro. El agua centellaba y ella respiró profundamente, dudando si era tan buena idea como había parecido al principio—. ¿Podemos volver? Quisiera escuchar el final del concierto al menos. Kyoya-kun dijo que lo planeó especialmente para mí.

—Kyoya-kun es muy detallista —Tamaki dijo, demostrando una sonrisa perfectamente blanca y tomando su mano para guiarla de regreso.

El lugar estaba más lleno ahora que más y más huéspedes se unieron para disfrutar de la música en vivo, bailar, beber y comer, convirtiéndolo en todo un festival musical en la orilla opuesta del lago. Mimi reconoció a sus amigos a la distancia, bailando y riendo mientras Takeru saltaba de arriba abajo y Hikari reía, deleitada, su cámara en mano. Aceptó una copa fresca de Kyoya, quién se acercó a susurrar a su oído.

—Espero te agraden las sorpresas.

La música comenzó de nuevo, y sus oídos registraron un nuevo sonido. Era una melodía familiar, del tipo que te hacía pensar que la conocías y, cuando su barítono tocó el micrófono y se encontró envuelta en su suave voz, sabía exactamente hacia dónde mirar. Mimi se paró en la plataforma alzada donde tenían lugares reservados, sus manos apretando el balcón metálico mientras se acercaba, labios entreabiertos.

Se miraba fantástico en el escenario, usando una simple camiseta blanca con una camisa de botones cuadriculado blanco, rojo y negro colgando de su cintura, su cabello dorado cayendo casualmente sobre ojos tan azules, que podría ahogarse en ellos. Lo observó por un momento, sin importarle que estaba viéndolo porque — porque no lo había visto en tanto tiempo, no sin sus amigos, sin gritarle, sin que le desviara la mirada. Este era _Yamato_, en todo su esplendor, y el pecho de Mimi dolía por alcanzarlo y tocarlo.

Una mano tocó su espalda baja y tuvo que arrancar los ojos del escenario para ver a Tamaki.

—Kyoya encontró que uno de tus amigos tenía una banda y movió algunas influencias para invitarlos. Realmente son buenos.

—Sí —Mimi asintió—, son muy talentosos.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó en una voz baja, su sonrisa coqueta. Mimi abrió la boca pero tal vez confundió su gesto porque su rostro se acercó más y antes de que supiera qué hacer, la estaba besando de lleno en los labios.

El beso duró no más de seis segundos, pero fue suficiente para que Yamato fuera lo suficientemente desafortunado en verlo. En ese medio segundo falló una nota, recuperándose medio segundo después con una sonrisa amarga, ojos fijos en la pareja besándose apenas unos metros lejos de él; tan cerca que tan sólo debía saltar y correr hacia ella, tan lejos que no sabía si podía nadar la distancia.

Las mejillas de Mimi aún ardían y sus rodillas aún estaban débiles cuando volteó hacia el escenario. Yamato seguía cantando, manos ocupadas en su bajo, cuerpo acercándose con sensualidad al micrófono, moviéndose. No alzó su mirada y ella soltó un suspiro que no sabía venía reteniendo.

_No me vio._

Pero cuando una chica, aparentemente una gran fanática de los Lobos, se subió al escenario y lo haló hacía si para un beso, él no hizo nada por detenerla. Así que Mimi miró, escandalizada, como se alejó con una sonrisa mientras los guardias de seguridad le ayudaban a bajar del escenario, la audiencia entrando en euforia ante el gesto tan romántico y atrevido.

La fiesta terminó mucho después de medianoche, cuando los últimos invitados se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Mimi se había rehusado a determinar la presencia de Yamato, desapareciendo de su vista con Tamaki en el momento que se acercó a saludar.

Entre su grupo de amigos, las cosas también estaban tensas. Habían tratado (y tenido cierto éxito) en mantenerse alejados del conflicto, pero las cosas que habían sucedido esa noche estaban dividiendo al grupo en dos diferentes opiniones. Sora estaba comprensivamente molesta de que Yamato hiciera algo así, y Jyou le había dicho, muy claramente, que el constante desfile de citas de Mimi no era muy distinto a eso, aunque menos gráfico.

Hikari pensaba que todo era muy tonto, que lo que Yamato hiciera era su asunto, e igual para Mimi. Takeru pensaba que su hermano era un poco idiota, pero estaba lo suficientemente fastidiado con todo el asunto para no ponerse de su lado, ni siquiera por solidaridad.

Koushiro, a pesar de sus intenciones de mantenerse neutral, se preocupaba de que Mimi se molestara si se diera cuenta. Taichi pensó que todo era para bien, que era bueno que Yamato se sintiera cómodo saliendo con otras personas. Daisuke de hecho _aplaudió_ su coraje, y el joven Iori pensó que era mejor no comentar, aunque personalmente encontraba inapropiado de un caballero restregarle algo así a su ex pareja, en público.

Miyako, como Koushiro, simplemente se preguntaba si Mimi lo habría visto. Muy adentro también se preguntaba si esto significaba que Yamato se había rendido, y era una idea que le rompió el corazón el segundo que la pensó.

Uno en uno, volvieron a sus habitaciones, conscientes de que debían estar temprano al siguiente día para volver a casa. Mimi no regresó y, tras un rato, se rindieron en esperarla. Sólo Yamato se quedó por una de las piscinas, bebiendo una cerveza fría y preguntándose cuando se salió todo de control. Sólo había sido una estúpida pelea pero, después de aquel día, ella se alejaba cada vez más y más.

Apareció sola, zapatos en mano, y se detuvo cuando lo vio. Sus ojos se oscurecieron como almíbar y sus labios temblaron nerviosos, pero sólo alzó su cabeza y cuadró sus hombros, alta y orgullosa al caminar a su lado.

—Pensé que funcionaría con Ootori —le dijo, haciéndola detenerse. Mimi tiró su largo cabello sobre su hombro, haciendo un gesto sin cuidado.

—No que sea de tu incumbencia —le dijo—, pero solo somos amigos.

—Eso escuché —Yamato dijo, bebiendo—. Ya lo has superado.

—Nunca he sido una para quedarme quieta por mucho tiempo —replicó, aludida.

—No. Nunca lo has sido.

—Bueno —dijo tras una pausa corta, balanceando sus zapatos en sus manos, mareada—. Me voy a la cama. Buen show hoy.

—Mimi —la llamó y se detuvo de nuevo, de espaldas—. ¿Vas a seguir con esto?

—¿Vas a cambiar de parecer?

—Estás haciéndolo más grande lo que es.

—Contesta la pregunta, Yamato.

—Y estás siendo imposible, no _puedo_ lidiar contigo así —declaró, poniendo la botella en la mesa con un sonido sordo.

—Entonces —Mimi dijo, sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de desagrado—, es algo bueno que ya no tienes que _lidiar_ conmigo.

Se fue y con ella, toda esperanza de una resolución pacífica. Tachikawa Mimi no estaba interesada en negociaciones.

Quería guerra.


End file.
